Un simple giro del destino
by Lara Cox
Summary: El destino siempre encuentra la forma de unir a las almas gemelas... ¿o no? para saber màs lean la introducciòn
1. Default Chapter

Un simple giro del destino  
  
Introducción:  
  
Hola amigos! ¿que tal? aqui les traigo otro de mis fanfics. Hace un montón que lo   
  
estaba pensando pero nunca tenía tiempo para poner mis ideas por escrito. Les  
  
comento que es de genero romantico, con algo de drama, también ¿porque no?  
  
fantacía y que esta 100% basado en Monica y Chandler, no hay casi nada de historia  
  
con respecto a los otros personajes. Les cuento que me inspire para escribir este fan fic  
  
cuando vi una vieja pelicula llamada "solo tu", con Marisa Tomey y Robert Downey Jr.   
  
por eso el principio es muy parecido.   
  
Por favor tenganme paciencia si tardo en agregar los capitulos, será un fanfic algo   
  
larguito y estoy con poco tiempo para escribir. Por favor digamme lo que opinen con un   
  
par de lineas basta, PLEASE!!!   
  
  
  
Resumen: Cuando tenía 12 años (y era algo gordita jeje) Monica Gueller  
  
estaba dispuesta a creer en casi todo lo sobrenatural, sobretodo en el   
  
destino y en las almas gemelas. Cuando jugó al juego de la copa y los   
  
espiritus le dieron el nombre de su alma gemela: "Chandler Bing", primero   
  
ella no tenía idea quien era, y penso que era solo una broma pero cuando,   
  
cinco años después, realmente conoció un chico llamado así, creyo que este   
  
se enamoraría perdidamente de ella y que serían felices para siempre.   
  
Frustrada cuando esto no sucedió abandono todas sus creencias y la idea de   
  
estar con Chandler nunca mas volvió a su cabeza, pero el destino siempre   
  
encuentra una forma de unir a las almas gemelas ¿o no?  
  
Advertencias:  
  
- Altamente recomendado para aquellos que aman a la pareja Bing y los fan fics  
  
romanticos que no son muy cómicos.   
  
- Van a disfrutar mucho mas este fanfic aquellos que tengan algo de "Phoebe"   
  
en su interior, osea, los que crean en el destino y en las almas gemelas.  
  
- No apto para aquellos que esperen comedia.  
  
- Lo que pienzan los personajes ira entre "", las acotaciones mias entre (), las canciones   
  
incluidas iran en cursiva.  
  
  
  
Dedicaciones:  
  
Esta hecho para todos aquellos soñadores como yo, que aún esperan a esa persona   
  
especial. Por supuesto también lo dedico a aquellos fanaticos de Chandler y Monica  
  
osea... Va por vos Adicctisima!!!  
  
  
  
Agradecimientos: A los chicos del foro de Zona friends por hacerme compania, a Smelly  
  
por apoyarme en esta locura de los fanfics y a Gala por bancarme cuando te conte toda   
  
esta idea y por decir lo que pensabas. Y millones de gracias a todos los que lean esto,  
  
sobretodo a los que ya pusieron su opiñon sobre mis otros fanfics A todos ustedes un  
  
BESOTE!!!   
  
  
  
Lara Cox Arquette 


	2. Verano del 82

Capitulo 1:   
  
Verano del 82   
  
  
  
  
  
Era el verano de 1982, no había clases, no había nada exepto tiempo libre. Para   
  
algunos, eso era lo máximo, para otros la frace "tiempo libre" podía resumírce en una  
  
palabra: aburrimiento.  
  
Mónica Gueller, Rachel Green y Ashley Keaton estaban en la casa de la primera sin   
  
saber que hacer, se estaban aburriendo como nunca, en eso Mónica se levanto  
  
entusiasmada.  
  
  
  
Mónica- Tengo una idea!!! ya se algo copadisimo que podemos hacer.  
  
Ashley- Mónica, no queremos cocinar otra torta para comerla después y falta mucho  
  
para que jugemos a "preparar la cena".  
  
Rachel- Ni tampoco vamos a ir a la heladería de la esquina, mejor pensá en otra cosa.  
  
Mónica- No me refería a nada de eso. Lo que iba a decir es: ¿porqué no jugamos al   
  
juego de la copa?  
  
  
  
Ni Ashley, ni Rachel creian en esas cosas, pero no se les ocurría nada mejor que hacer   
  
sin aumentar al menos 3 kilos, además ninguna había jugado a ese juego antes y  
  
francamente sonaba interesante, asi que accedieron. Según Mónica tenían que   
  
jugar en el sotano porque, si había espiritus en la casa, sólo podían estar allí.  
  
El trío ya se encontraba en ese lugar "tenebroso", listo para "invocar a los espíritus" y   
  
hacerles las preguntas cuando apareció el hermano mayor de Mónica, Ross.  
  
Ross- (notando que estaban las chicas y viendo la copa) vengo a buscar una cosa, no  
  
quiero interrumpir la seción de espiritismo (comenzo a reirce)  
  
Mónica- pues no lo hagas, desaparece, pesado.  
  
Ross- ok, ¿al menos sabes como se juega?  
  
Monica- claro.  
  
Ross- ¿entonces porque pusiste la copa así, genia? va a reves ¡Dios mio! ni siquiera   
  
sabes las reglas del juego.  
  
Mónica- no, maldito sabelotodo.  
  
Ross- ok, las dejo, pero nunca van a poder invocar el espiritu asi.  
  
Monica- (dulcificando la voz) ok Ross, por favor, nos explicas lo que estamos haciendo   
  
mal.  
  
Ross- ¡y lo dice como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer!.  
  
Mónica- pero si no tenés nada mejor que hacer, por favor.  
  
Ross- (apenado) cierto... bueno... las ayudaré porque soy bueno y estoy que me muero   
  
de aburrido. Primero que nada, no se puede jugar de a 3, tiene que ser un número par  
  
pero mayor que dos, y las letras tienen que formar un circulo alrrededor de la copa, no   
  
deben estar alineadas adelante.  
  
Mónica- en ese caso... ¿te molestaría jugar con nosotras?   
  
Ross- yo no creo en eso! solo me contaron como se juega, pero no me interesan esas   
  
pabadas.  
  
Mónica realmente quería jugar, asi que miro suplicante a Rachel, la única persona  
  
en el mundo que podia convencer a Ross. Y esta capto el mensaje.  
  
Rachel- (con voz muy dulce) Rossi, por fabor! realmente queremos jugar, y vos pareces  
  
ser el único que sabe que hacer.   
  
Ross- ok.. (se unió al circulo) ahora todos apoyemos en dedo en el pie de la copa   
  
(lo hacen) y ahora la pregúnta obligatoria: ¿hay algún espíritu aqui?  
  
  
  
Durante algunos minutos no paso nada, Todos siguieron haciendo la pregunta, pero la  
  
copa seguia sin moverse.  
  
Ashley- esto es una pabada.  
  
Rachel- ¿Cuando va a aparecer el espiritu ese?  
  
Ashley- no va a aparecer nunca porque no existe tal cosa.  
  
Mónica- cayate incredula, lo vas a espantar.. ¿espíritu estas ahi?   
  
  
  
Ante el asombro de todos la copa comenzo a moverse hacia la letra "s" y luego hacia   
  
la letra "i".  
  
Ross- parece que está... rápido.. alguien preguntele algo.  
  
Mónica- ya se! ¿algún dia voy a conocer a mi alma gemela?   
  
Nuevamente la copa formo la palabra "si", y Mónica se emociono muchisimo mientras   
  
los demás la miraraban escépticos.  
  
Mónica- pero... ¿quién es mi alma gemela? ¿cómo se llama?  
  
Rachel- ¿la cosa esta te puede decir nombres y todo?  
  
Ashley- claro que puede, mientras Ross la este moviendo puede decir lo que él quiera.  
  
Ross- yo no la muevo! la copa se esta moviendo sola!  
  
Ashley- y yo soy la reencarnación de Carolina de Monaco  
  
Ross- Carolina de Monaco no esta muerta, tonta!.  
  
Rachel- Ross! el juego no tiene gracia si vos moves la copa, ¡Se supone que los  
  
espiritus tienen que moverla!!  
  
Ross- Pero no existen!! igual no la estoy moviendo.   
  
Mónica- callense!! ¿podemos jugar bien? que nadie haga trampa! hay que apoyar los   
  
dedos en la copa pero sin moverla...  
  
Ross- ¿y que estamos haciendo? que yo sepa, se movio sola y te respondio que "si" sola.  
  
Mónica- ok, ahora dejenme preguntar una última cosita ¿como se llama mi alma gemela?  
  
Durante unos minutos nadie se movía, nadie hablaba. Todos estaban apoyando sus  
  
dedos en el pié de la copa (que estaba dada vuelta), la cuál permanecía inmovil. Y  
  
derrepente, ante el asombro de los presentes, como manejada por una fuerza invisible,  
  
la copa comenzo a dirigirse hacia la letra "C", luego siguio hasta la "H", hasta la "A" y  
  
así siguió lentamente, una letra a la vez, hasta formar un nombre que en ese momento   
  
nadie conocía: "Chandler Bing"  
  
Mónica- wow! ¿Chandler Bing? ¿asi se llama mi alma gemela? ¡que raro!   
  
Rachel- ¿y como se llamará la mia? voy a preguntar...  
  
Inesperadamente la copa comenzó a moverse dirigiénsose a la "R"  
  
Rachel- miren!!!.. la copa piensa que ya le hice la pregunta.  
  
Ashley- ¿desde cuándo la copa piensa?  
  
Mónica- shh  
  
La copa siguió formando el nombre, esta vez, un nombre muy familiar: "Ross G"  
  
no completo el nombre porque cuando estaba llendo a la "U" Mónica, furiosa, se   
  
paró.  
  
Mónica- Lo sabía! sabía que estabas moviendo la copa todo el tiempo! eres un idiota  
  
de primera Ross! no se puede jugar así.  
  
Despúes de decir eso se fue enojada a su habitación, seguida por Ashley y por Rachel,  
  
quien no dejó el sotano sin antes darle una mirada de desaprovación a un sorprendido  
  
Ross.  
  
Ross- Pero yo no moví nada!! lo juro! Los espíritus dijeron todo eso!! incluso lo de   
  
"Ross G"!!.... maldición!   
  
Continuará.....  
  
ok! ya se que este capítulo estubo malísimo... pero les juro que el Fanfic se pone  
  
mejor más adelante. No olviden que acepto sugerencias, críticas, halagos, lo que sea  
  
en "laracox@hotmail.com". Y si quieren saber como sigue no se pierdan el capitulo   
  
número 2: "Cuando Mónica conoció a Chandler" 


	3. Cuando Mònica conociò a Chandler

Capitulo 2:  
  
Cuando Mónica conoció a Chandler  
  
lunes 25 de noviembre de 1987  
  
Querido diario:  
  
Estoy muy contenta!!!, pués faltan 3 días para el día de gracias, ¿sabés lo que eso   
  
significa? significa que voy a comer mucho pavo y tarta de calabaza. Humm... que rico!.  
  
no puedo esperar!   
  
Además vendra Ross, hace un monton que no lo veo, y debo admitir que... lo extraño,  
  
no es tan raro que lo extrañe sin consideramos que es un muy buen hermano, y la única   
  
razon por la cual lo odiaba era porque mis padres lo prefieren a el porque es   
  
tan perfecto, claro que eso no es su culpa, por lo tanto, nunca lo odie realmente, en  
  
realidad siempre quise a mi hermano, solo odio el hecho de que mis padres lo prefieran  
  
a él.  
  
¿Te conte que va a traer como invitado a su compañero de cuarto?, al final no  
  
me entere como se llama pero parece que voy a conocer al mejor amigo de Ross.  
  
Espero que no sea un aburrido fanatico de la arqueología, me parece que estudia algo  
  
relacionado con números... en fin.. espero que sea un lindo chico y copado, ¿para que  
  
me preocupo? si es un chico genial lo mas probable es que termine saliendo con   
  
Rachel. Porque el sol se va a poner por el este antes de que un chico genial se   
  
interese en mi. Ufa! ya me deprimi!. Tengo que pensar que cuando conozca a mi alma   
  
gemela él sí se va a interesar en mi y va a ser un chico genial. Asi que mejor no me   
  
preocupo. TODO BIEN!  
  
Bueno.... te dejo!  
  
Mónica  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
martes 26 de noviembre de 1987  
  
Queridisimo diario:  
  
Hoy hice algo que hacia tiempo que tenía ganas de hacer: fui a una astrologa para   
  
que me hiciera la carta astral. según Rachel, y cito: "mejor hubiera sido tirar la plata   
  
desde la azotea de un edificio". En fin, ella es una incrédula, pero ami me parecio una  
  
buena idea y fui. Después de decirle mi fecha y hora de nacimiento, empezo a hacer lo   
  
suyo... me sorprendió como adivinó cosas de mi pasado y de mi personalidad, en fín.. lo  
  
más sorprendente fue lo que me dijo sobre mi futuro: me dijo que estaba predestinada a   
  
encontrar mi alma gemela muy pronto. ¿No es una suerte? parece que mis desgracias   
  
con respecto al amor terminarán ¡por fin!. Claro que mi alma gemela no se va a llamar   
  
Chandler Bing, ya que eso era una broma de Ross (estoy segura de que él movió la   
  
copa cuando hice la pregunta, hace años) pero se llame como se llame voy a conocer al  
  
elegido muy pronto... bah... al menos, eso dicen los planetas.  
  
Hasta mañana mi fiel confidente  
  
Mónica  
  
pd: faltan dos días para el día de gracias!!!   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
miercoles 27 de noviembre de 1987  
  
Queridisimo diario:   
  
El día de gracias esta a solo un dia de distancia, no se porque siempre me gustó esta   
  
fecha. Teoricamente es solo un día para recordar algo del pasado, sólo una festividad  
  
como cualquier otra, sin embargo, cada año, los días previos al último jueves de  
  
noviembre me ataca ese sentimiento de esperanza. Siempre tuve el presentimiento de  
  
que este día me traeriá algo especial pero por ahora nada fuera de lo normal a   
  
ocurrido.  
  
Y este año el sentimiento se hizo mayor ¿No estoy re loca?.  
  
Ah! por poco me olvido de contarte que mi horoscopo para esta semana me dice lo  
  
siguiente: " amor: parece que las cosas se ponen feas en este aspecto, pero no se  
  
alarme! aunque su alma gemela parece alejarce el destino encontrará la manera de   
  
unirlos. Tenga paciencia."  
  
jajajaja ¡que ridiculo! ni siquiera estoy cerca de mi alma gemela pero ya voy a  
  
alejarme de él. ¿Como se puede perder lo que nunca se encontró?.  
  
Es más esto se contradice con la astrologa que me dijo que lo voy a   
  
conocer pronto.  
  
Ah! y tengo que estar atenta por otra cosa que me dijo el horoscopo:  
  
"sorpresa: se encuentra lo que se esta buscando desde hace mucho"  
  
jeje! ojala se cumpla!  
  
bueno... me voy a dormir..  
  
Mónica  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jueves 28 de noviembre  
  
Querido diario:  
  
NO LO PUEDO CREER!!!! deje la cena del día de gracias para escribir esto... es...  
  
simplemente INCREIBLE. ¿Sabés como se llama el nuevo mejor amigo de Ross?  
  
Chandler Bing. Si!! asi es! yo creía que Ross lo había inventado pero parece que es real  
  
y no hay forma de que Ross halla sabido que ese chico existía cuando supuestamente  
  
movió la copa, es más, nadie sabía de la existencia de Chandler Bing. Entonces  
  
¿como surgió justo ese nombre cuando pregunté por mi alma gemela? ¿fueron los   
  
espiritus?... si fue así les digo GRACIAS.  
  
mañana te cuento como me fue... ahora no puedo escribir más.  
  
= ) Mónica  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
viernes 29 de noviembre de 1987  
  
Ay diario mio!! los espiritus SON UNA PORQUERIA!!! resulta que Chandler Bing no era   
  
mi alma gemela después de todo. Chandler es solo un chico divino, pero que como   
  
todos pienza que soy una gorda fea, lo cual es cierto pero ¿no se suponía que mi alma  
  
gemela iba a pensar diferente?.   
  
Me siento una idiota de primera por creer todo lo que creía antes, a partir de ahora no  
  
voy a creer más en nada, no existe el destino, ni tengo una alma gemela que me va a   
  
amar "como sea", por lo tanto, mejor me pongo las pilas con la dieta porque al menos  
  
que sea flaca nadie me va a querer, esa es la única realidad que existe.  
  
hasta mañana   
  
Mónica  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
3 de enero de 1988   
  
querido diario:  
  
ME MUERO DE HAMBRE!!!!!! Me muero de hambre!!  
  
no es que esta dieta sea cruel, ni nada por el estilo, es solo que aún no me acostumbro  
  
a comer como es debido. Mejor me pongo a limpiar antes de dormir es lo único que me  
  
distrae e impide que piense en comida (ultimamente he estado limpiando mucho   
  
para evitar tentarme y atacar la heladera), aunque estoy demaciado cansada   
  
para limpiar por el gimnacio, en fín... voy a ordenar el cuarto con o sin cansancio.  
  
Haré lo que sea que me impida comer cuando no wSXcorresponde.  
  
Mónica  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
20 de enero de 1988  
  
FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A MI!! FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A MI!! FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS   
  
QUERIDA MONICA, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A MI!!  
  
ya tengo 18 años!! estoy re contenta y empeze a bajar un poco de peso, si sigo asi las  
  
perspectivas son muy buenas.  
  
hasta mañana!!  
  
Mónica  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Miercoles 26 de noviembre de 1988  
  
Querido diario:  
  
Mañana es el día de gracias, este año no estoy taaan contenta como el año pasado,  
  
respecto a la fecha, pero aún asi hay algo que me hace querer que ya sea el día:  
  
Ross vendrá con Chandler, quién podrá ver que ahora estoy flaca. Me compre un vestido  
  
divino para la ocación jejejeje. No es que interese, el pibe es un idiota!! pero la venganza   
  
es dulce. Reitero el hecho de que ya no me intereza, es más.. ahora me doy cuenta de  
  
que fue una tontería creer que él era mi alma gemela, lo de la copa fue una casualidad,  
  
y fue aún mas estupido confiar en una astróloga y el horoscopo.   
  
hasta mañana chau!   
  
Mónica  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Viernes 28 de noviembre de 1988  
  
Auxilio!!! el día de gracias se pone peor cada año!! nunca me vas a creer lo que paso  
  
ayer a la noche. Chandler vino a cenar y se puso a babear por mi, como yo quería.  
  
Y a Rachel se le ocurrió que la mejor idea para vengarme era hacerle  
  
creer que me quería acostar con él y burlarme de el cuando estubiera desnudo, hasta  
  
aqui iba bien, era una idea genial.   
  
Entonces... ¿Como fue que el plan fallo tan miserablemente?  
  
Resulta que estaba en eso de hacerle creer a Chandler que me quería   
  
acostar con el cuando accidentalmente (lo juro!!) le corte el dedo del pie!! realmente el  
  
pobre perdió su dedo por mi culpa (de hecho medio dedo, pero fue la mejor mitad.. la   
  
que tenia la uña). ¡¿quien me manda a escuchar a Rachel?l!!   
  
bueno... igual Chandler ni se entero de que fue por ese plan que se me cayo el  
  
cuchillo, y espero que nunca se entere.  
  
Obvio que el incidente del dedo no le va a impedir estar cada año más lindo, como  
  
hasta ahora, igual, por mas atractivo que sea no quiero salir con el, me hizo sentir muy  
  
mal en el pasado, asi que... llamenme orgullosa o rencorosa, pero es probable que eso   
  
halla arruinado cualquier posibilidad de enamorarme de el en el futuro.  
  
Hasta mañana!  
  
Mónica.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Continuará...  
  
¿les gusto este capitulo tipo diario intimo? igual les digo que no va a ser siempre asi.  
  
Ahora la pregunta del millon es ¿el destino encontrará la manera de unir a Mónica con  
  
su alma gemela? veán como pasa todo lo contrarío en el capítulo número 3:   
  
" Tomando caminos diferentes" 


	4. Tomando caminos diferentes

Capitulo 3:  
  
Tomando caminos diferentes.  
  
  
  
Un nuevo año comenzaba en la universidad estatal de la ciudad de Nueva York.   
  
El segúndo para Mónica y El tercero para Ross y Chandler. Este año traía muchos  
  
cambios..... Rachel ya no era más amiga de Mónica, de hecho, ni siquiera se veián.  
  
Ross aún mantenía su relación con Carol, evidentemente su obseción con Rachel   
  
estaba por completo eliminada.  
  
En ese momento Mónica se encontraba entusiasmadísima, organisando una gran   
  
fiesta que los alumnos de segundo, tercer, y cuarto año (por tradición) le brindaban a los  
  
nuevos ingresantes como bienvenida. Por supuesto que Mónica no pudo con su genio  
  
y ya se había puesto a cargo del "comite para la comida y bebida".  
  
"Va ser espectacular", pensaba Mónica, todos los alumnos estaban invitados,  
  
absolutamente todos, no importaba el año ni la carrera.   
  
En ese momento controlaba los pedidos que se habían hecho de bebidas cuando  
  
el timbre la interrumpió, era Ross.  
  
Mónica- hola!! ¿que tal?  
  
Ross- ¿todo bien con la fiesta? (pasando)  
  
Mónica- si. y ni se te ocurra faltar.. va estar muy buena  
  
Ross- por supúesto, Carol y yo estamos ansiosos por ir.  
  
Mónica- ¿Vas a ir con tu novia?  
  
Ross- aja, ¿vos ya tenes una cita?  
  
Mónica- (sorprendida) no.. ¿porqué lo preguntas?  
  
Ross- este.... yo... debo decirte... mira Mon.. esto es algo incomodo para mi porque  
  
sos mi hermanita pero...  
  
Mónica- decíme.  
  
Ross- Mi compañero de cuarto me dijo que te va a invitar, seguro te va a llamar  
  
de un momento a otro.   
  
Mónica- (sin poder ocultar la alegría) genial! pero ¿estas hablando en serio?   
  
creía que yo no le gustaba, que solo me veía como una amiga.  
  
Ross- ¿estas bromeando? si babea por vos desde primer el minuto en que te vió.  
  
Monica- (dudando sorprendida) ¡¡¿Chandler??!!  
  
Ross- no! mi nuevo compañero de cuarto: Matt.  
  
Mónica- (algo decepcionada) ah.. cierto.. bueno.. ya sabía que él estaba interesado en salir   
  
conmigo..  
  
Ross- si queres puedo decirle algo a Chandler, mira que se puso algo celoso cuando  
  
Matt me pidió tu teléfono. Y anda babeando por vos desde que adelgazaste.   
  
Mónica- (algo molesta) Si Chandler quiere salir conmigo que me lo diga él. De todos   
  
modos creo que voy a ir sola.  
  
Ross- ¿sola? ¿cuando hay dos chicos apuestos muriendose por invitarte? Por favor!  
  
Mónica- no me gusta tener una "cita" arreglada de antemano para una fiesta en la que  
  
va ir todo el mundo. Me quita toda posibilidad de sociabilisar.  
  
Ross- como quieras gatubela. Pero deja algún tigre para el resto de las cazadoras.   
  
No terminó de decir esto, que tuvo que agacharse para esquivar el almohadon   
  
que Mónica le arrojo con fuerza, directo a la cabeza.  
  
LLegado el día de la fiesta, Mónica ya estaba en el salón para fiestas que habían   
  
alquilado, luciendo el vestido rojo mas sexy que pudo encontrar. Había muchisima gente,  
  
algunos bailando y otros sirbiendose bebidas en el bar, o comida en el bouffet.   
  
En eso, Mónica diviso a Ross, a Carol, a Matt y a Chandler, a quien hacía mucho que  
  
no veía. Basicamente, había tratado de evitarlo lo más que podía durante 3 semanas, sin  
  
mucho éxito, ya que Mónica siempre andaba con el grupo de Ross desde que ingresó   
  
a la facultad y se había hecho muy amiga de Carol. Sinseramente, la pasaba muy bien  
  
con Chandler y lo sentía como un amigo querido, pero ultimamente Chandler había   
  
estado tratando de ir un poco más lejos. Ella ya no quería que pase nada más allá de una  
  
simple amistad y trataba de hacerselo entender como podía. Se acerco para saludar a   
  
todos y luego se fue con Carol a hablarle a otras amigas. Sin embargo, Chandler la   
  
sorprendío en el buffet y no le dió la oportunidad de escapar.  
  
Chandler- (sonrriéndole) hola extraña... estubiste desaparecida últimamente. Por un   
  
momento creí que te habían secuestrado lo aliens.  
  
Mónica- estube ocupada con las cosas de la facultad y la organización de la fiesta y   
  
todo eso... lo siento.  
  
Chandler- bueno... estás aquí ahora... ¿querés bailar?  
  
Mónica no quería. Lo que quería era simplemente olvidarse de todo el asunto romántico  
  
con Chandler y no meterse en una relación condenada al fracaso desde antes de   
  
comenzar. Pero lo vió alli, tan apuesto, con esos ojos increibles y simplemente no se   
  
pudo resitir. Se dejó conducir hasta la pista, justo cuando comenzaba a sonar una de las  
  
canciones más romanticas que Mónica jámas escuchara. Se llamaba "Chanses Are".  
  
Y mientras la bailaba, tan pegada a Chandler, no podía evitar dejarse llevar por el   
  
romanse de la canción...  
  
  
  
"Chances are you'll find me Somewhere on your road tonight   
  
Seems I always end up driving by   
  
Ever since I've known you It just seems you're on my way   
  
All the rules of logic don't apply   
  
I long to see you in the night be with you 'til morning light   
  
I remember clearly how you looked the night we met   
  
I recall your laughter and your smile   
  
I remember how you made me feel so at ease   
  
I remember all your grace, your style   
  
And now you're all I long to see you've come to mean so much to me   
  
Chances are I'll see you somewhere in my dreams tonight   
  
You'll be smiling like the night we met   
  
Chances are I'll hold you and I'll offer all I have   
  
You're the only one I can't forget. Baby you're the best, I've ever met   
  
And I'll be dreaming of the future   
  
And hoping you'll be by my side   
  
And in the morning I'll be longing   
  
For the night, for the night   
  
Chances are I'll see you somewhere in my dreams tonight   
  
You'll be smiling like the night we met   
  
Chances are I'll hold you and I'll offer all I have   
  
You're the only one I can't forget   
  
Baby you're the best I've ever met"  
  
Luego de bailar tan pegada al chico que tanto le gustaba y de sentirse como   
  
en las nubes durante esos minutos maravillosos, Mónica cayó abruptamente a la   
  
realidad. Recordó que la única razón por la que Chandler la quería ahora, era por que  
  
había dejado de ser gorda y ella no quería eso. Sabía que una relación basada en la  
  
pura atracción física no podía durar. Prefería mucho mas eso de ser solo amigos.  
  
Mónica-(separandose de Chandler) Lo siento.. recorde que tengo que hablar con una   
  
de las chicas.. es importante, no puedo bailar ahora.  
  
Chandler- (desilucionado) oh! bueno.. pero prometeme que vas a volver a bailar conmigo  
  
en cuanto te desocupes.  
  
Mónica- te lo prometo.  
  
Pero esa promesa no fue cumplida, ya que Mónica desapareció por completo y el  
  
resto de la noche transcurrio en un intento inutil, por parte de Chandler, de ubicarla.  
  
Solo la vió cuando la fiesta ya estaba terminando, y la vió abandonando el salon con  
  
Matt, muy abrasados y hasta los vió dándose un beso. Era obvio que todo estaba  
  
dicho. Chandler entendió de esa forma, que Mónica nunca había estado interesada en él, que   
  
solo eran buenos amigos y que eso sería así para siempre.   
  
Y así lo fué por muchos años. Ahora allí estaban, en Londres, 9 años después.  
  
Estaban en el ensayo de la boda de Ross y Emily. Para ser más precisos , Mónica   
  
estaba consolando a Chandler, quien había fracasado terriblemente en sus intentos de  
  
hacer reir a los invitados con su discurso.  
  
Mónica- Yo me reí.  
  
Chandler- ¿que tan alto?.  
  
Mónica- bueno, no quería que todos pensaran que soy una idiota.  
  
Chandler- Bah.. ¿y vos como andas?  
  
Mónica- Mi mamá me esta volviendo loca. Es terrible.  
  
Chandler- ¿Tan malo es?  
  
Mónica- Yo creía que al estar comprometida me iba a dejar de considerar un total   
  
fracaso. Pero NOO! sigue molestandome. Pero Ross se va a casar, yo también en unos   
  
meses y nada puede arruinarme la felicidad que estoy sintiendo ahora.  
  
Hombre- (borracho) disculpen, solo quería decir que Ross es un joven extraordinario.  
  
Mónica- gracias... nosotros lo queremos.  
  
Hombre- wow!! usted debió ser una adolecente cuando lo tuvo.  
  
  
  
Unos mínutos después Chandler estaba tratando de que Mónica entre en razones.  
  
Chandler- el hombre dijo eso porque estaba loco!!! antes me había felicitado por mi gran   
  
actuación en "Titanic"!!!  
  
En eso el prometido de Mónica, se acercó para ver que había pasado.  
  
Richard- (riendose) ¿que estupido te confundiría con Leonardo Dicaprio?   
  
Chandler- (mirandolo mal) el mismo estúpido que creyó que Mónica es la madre de Ross.  
  
Richard- (riendose más) Es ridículo! Me estan tomando el pelo!! no puede ser!  
  
Monica- pero es! (apunto de llorar) me parezco a la madre de un tipo de treinta años!!  
  
Richard- no!! deja de pensar tonterias! si la gente cree que sos mi hija, por amor de Dios!  
  
Chandler- eso es porque vos sos viejo  
  
Richard- No estas ayudando Chandler!. (Mirando tiernamente a Mónica y sujetandola)   
  
Cariño, vos sos la mujer mas sexy y linda que conozco, y te ves maravillosa y joven.  
  
(seducturamente) y si no me crees puedo demostrarlo.   
  
Mónica- Ok.  
  
Chandler los vió desaparecer, "seguramente iran al cuarto del hotel y le darán un buen  
  
uso a la cama", pensó. Inmediatamente después, y sin poder explicarlo, sintió una punzada  
  
de celos. Sintió lo mismo que sintió hace 9 años, cuando Mónica se fue del baile con Matt.   
  
Continuará...  
  
¿Se casará Mónica con Richard?, ¿Lo impedirá Chandler?, descubran que pasa   
  
en el próximo capitulo, el número cuatro, titulado: "Algo estúpido".  
  
Gracias Yeni y Adi por las críticas que ya recibí y espero que me sigan diciendo lo   
  
que opinan del resto de los capitulos. 


	5. Algo estúpido

Capítulo 4:  
  
Algo estúpido  
  
  
  
Chandler se encontraba sentado en el banco de la iglesia, viendo como la mujer que  
  
amaba se casaba con otro, frustrado y sin nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.  
  
Cura- y si alguién tiene una razón para que estas dos personas no puedan unirse en  
  
matrimónio que hable ahora o calle para siempre.  
  
Chandler no se animó a decir ni una palabra, no quería arruinar el día mas feliz en la  
  
vida de Mónica haciendo una escena. Ella necesitaba al Chandler que era su amigo, no   
  
al que la amaba en secreto desde aquel viaje a Londres. Tenía que callar para siempre,  
  
no tenía otra opción. Pero alguién mas habló, alguién que ya no podía ocultar lo que   
  
sentía...  
  
  
  
Mónica- yo  
  
Richard- ¡¡¿que?!!!!  
  
Mónica- Lo siento Richard, no puedo casarme con vos. Lo siento.  
  
Richard- ¿por qué?!  
  
Mónica- porque estoy enamorada de Chandler. Lo amo a él.  
  
Chandler- (parandose sorprendido) ¿como?  
  
Mónica- Es verdad, te amo Chandler.  
  
Chandler- y yo te amo a vos Mónica. (se acerca y la besa).  
  
pipipipi pipiipi pipipipipi   
  
El horripilante sonido del reloj saco a Chandler de su sueño preferido. Maldiciendo,   
  
miro la hora, eran las 7:30. Apagó el despertador y se dispusó a desayunar, pero la   
  
heladera estaba vacía, hacía semanas que Joey venía prometiendo hacer las compras y no lo hacía.   
  
Así que decidió vestirse e ir a tomar café con rosquillas al Central Perk.  
  
  
  
Pero Mónica también había estado soñando, hacía meces que cierta pesadilla no la   
  
dejaba en paz, ella sabía que era algo estúpido preocuparce por un mal sueño, después  
  
de todo no era real. Y sin embargo estaba atormentada por eso y por el mal   
  
presentimiento que le producía. Decidió desayunar en el Central Perk y ver si Phoebe  
  
podía ayudarla con su problema. Ya sabía que Phoebe iba a estar allí esa mañana,   
  
asi que se apuro a vestirse, le dejo una nota a Richard (que aún dormía) y se fue volando  
  
a la cafetería.  
  
Cundo llegó, Phoebe estaba allí, hablando con Chandler, los saludo a ambos y luego  
  
Chandler se puso a leer el diario, dándole la oportunidad de hablar sola con Phoebe.  
  
Pero no sabía que, en realidad, Chandler tenía un oido puesto en la conversación.  
  
Mónica- Phees... decime ¿vos sabes interpretar sueños?  
  
Phoebe- este.. si.. seguro... ¿por?  
  
Mónica- Porque estoy teniendo la misma pesadilla desde hace meses y es algo muy   
  
estúpido, pero por alguna razón me molesta mucho.  
  
Phoebe- ¿Como es el sueño?  
  
Mónica- bueno.. estoy viajando en auto por una carretera, Richard va manejando a mi   
  
lado y atrás van tres preciosos niños que son nuestros hijos.  
  
Phoebe- ¡que lindo!!   
  
Mónica- Pero el auto se va por un barranco!! y luego yo despierto.  
  
Phoebe- ¡que horrible! Pero, cariño, creo que eso solo signica que le tenés miedo   
  
a casarte, y eso es normal, no le des mas importancia de la que tiene.  
  
Mónica- supongo que tenés razón, no es más que un sueño.  
  
Chandler- ¿en que auto?  
  
Mónica- (sorprendida) ¿que?.  
  
Chandler- dijiste que ibas con Richard en un auto, te estoy preguntando en que auto  
  
Mónica- ¿que importa?  
  
Chandler- si importa, ¿era el Jaguar?  
  
Mónica- no.. creo que era un auto marca Volvo...   
  
Chandler- AJA! el Volvo es el auto mas seguro, es un auto familiar.  
  
Mónica- (algo irritada) si.. ¿y?   
  
Chandler- el que aparezca en tu sueño significa que queres formar una familia con  
  
Richard, queres ser la madre de sus hijos.  
  
Mónica- Ya sé, pero ¿porque se va por el barranco?  
  
Chandler- porque en el fondo, muy en el fondo, sabes que eso nunca va a pasar.  
  
Mónica- eso es una estupides, no es cierto.  
  
Phoebe- Claro!! es verdad Mon... vos soñas con tener una familia con Richard, pero  
  
obviamente ese sueño es imposible, entonces se va por un barranco. Sos un genio Chandler!  
  
Mónica- No! no lo es! Mi sueño no es imposible..  
  
Diciendo esto, dejó la cafetería mas frustrada de lo que había llegado. Pero al menos   
  
ahora sabía de donde venía su preocuación, estaba preocupada porque nunca había   
  
hablado abiertamente con Richard el tema de los hijos. Nunca había tenido la necesidad  
  
porque, al proponerle matrimonío, era obvio que Richard había aceptado todas las   
  
condiciones implícitamente. Si Richard la conocía tan bien como debía conocerla, sabía  
  
que ella quería tener hijos mas que nada en el mundo, y que nunca renunciaría a ello. El  
  
sabía que luego de casarse y mudarse a París, como habían planeado, comensarían a  
  
intentar tener un bebe ¿no?. Decidió sacar el tema, solo para asegurarse. Y la   
  
ocación se presento sola durante la cena.  
  
Richard- ¿te conte que cuando viajé a París la semana pasada estube viendo casas?  
  
Mónica- ¿en serio? ¿No habias ido solo a arreglar los detalles en el hospital donde vas  
  
a trabajar y para la conferencia? ¿no tenía que ir yo para lo de la casa?  
  
Richard- si, primero vamos a estar un hotel mientras juntos buscamos un lugar para vivir.  
  
Solo estuve mirando por diverción, por curiosidad.  
  
Mónica- ¿algo interesante?   
  
Richard- si.. hay una casa que te va a encantar.. simplemente te va a encantar... es   
  
enorme, tiene 4 habitaciones, un comedor, una cocina grande como este   
  
departamento... es simplemente genial!  
  
Mónica- wow... tengo que verla.. aunque ¿no te parece algo grande para dos personas?  
  
Richard- bueno... supongo que no será tan asi cuando nos visiten mis hijos y mis nietos.  
  
Mónica- claro... y cuando tengamos nuestros hijos.  
  
Richard comenzo a reirse como si Mónica hubiera dicho algo super gracioso.  
  
Mónica- ¿que? ¿que dije?  
  
Richard- nada, es solo que me dió gracia la imagen mía teniendo un hijo, a esta edad  
  
¿te imaginas? sus compañeros de primer grado crerían que son abuelo jajaja pero yo   
  
tendría ventajas porque no podría escucharlo cuando llore por la noche, ya sabes, por mi   
  
sordera jajajaja y si es una nena no me va a preocupar que use la pollera muy corta..  
  
Mónica- (algo molesta) porque no vas a poder ver nada por la edad ¿verdad?  
  
Richard- claro! jajajajajajajajajaja (se detuvo al ver que Mónica no estaba riendo) ¿que  
  
pasa cariño?   
  
Mónica- nada... solo estas bromeando ¿verdad?.. decime que no pensás así realmente.  
  
Richard- bueno.. no pensaras que voy a tener hijos a esta edad ¿no?.  
  
Mónica- este.. osea ¿porqué no? muchos hombres lo hacen si sus mujeres son mas   
  
jóvenes que ellos.  
  
Richard- Mon... yo pense que si aceptabas casarte con alguien de mi edad era porque  
  
aceptabas lo que implicaba.  
  
Mónica- (comenzando a llorar) yo... creía que vos entendías que alguién como yo iba a   
  
querer tener hijos si o sí.  
  
Richard- nena, no llores (abrasandola) si es necesario para que estemos juntos, voy a   
  
tener hijos.  
  
Mónica- ¿En serio?  
  
Richard- si, quiero que seas feliz y si es necesario yo estoy dispuesto a pasar por todo lo  
  
de la paternidad otra vez. Te amo y voy a hacer todo lo que sea necesario para que   
  
seamos felices.  
  
Mónica- Mira Richard, yo quiero que nos casemos y que tengamos hijos más que nada   
  
en mundo. Y si no hubieras dicho "si es necesario" como 17 veces te diría: Vamos a   
  
tenerlos.  
  
Richard- pero no lo decis.  
  
Mónica- ay Dios! nunca pense que iba a decir esto, pero yo no quiero tener hijos con   
  
alguien que no quiere tenerlos con tanta intencidad como yo y lo siento muchisimo, pero  
  
no puedo casarme con vos.  
  
Richard- (abrasandola) oh no! Mon.. no me digas eso. Yo te amo Este no  
  
puede ser el final   
  
Mónica-(llorando) ¿y como es que si lo es?   
  
  
  
Continuará.....  
  
¿Y si un corazón roto no fuera lo único que Richard le dejó a Mónica? si quieren saber lo  
  
que pasa a continuación no dejen de leer el capitulo 5: "Cinco días en París"  
  
y por fabor.. díganme lo que piensan sobre el FanFic hasta ahora!. 


	6. Un paseo por Parìs

Capítulo 5:  
  
Un paseo por París  
  
Era martes por la noche, faltaban 2 días para el día de gracias. Chandler estaba   
  
bastante alterado porque Mónica había canselado su boda con Richard y no sabía si   
  
eso le dejaba el terreno libre. Ni siquiera sabía si Mónica iba a olvidar a su ex prometido  
  
algún día y eso realmente lo tenía ansioso, preocupado y confundido. La mujer de sus   
  
sueños estaba disponible hacía ya un mes y el no sabía cuando intentar algo para   
  
lograr su objetivo, y no tenía idea de como acercarse. No quería estrellarse contra la   
  
pared, dado que Richard fue el amor de la vida de Mónica lo mas probable era que   
  
esa relación nunca termine realmente. Lo mas probable es que Mónica siempre tenga  
  
a Richard en su mente. A lo mejor hasta volvían... sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, como  
  
quien sacude una alfombra para eliminar la suciedad, quería eliminar cualquier   
  
sentimiento deprimente y quería rememorar su último sueño: El estaba en el Central  
  
Perk, con todo el grupo menos Mónica, y derrepente ella entraba y lo besaba. Eso era   
  
todo, pero lo besaba allí, delante de todos, como si fuera algo normal, cotidiano  
  
Al pensar en el grupo, miró a Joey, quien se estaba deborando (sin nada de compasión)   
  
la octaba porción de la "especial Joey" que habían ordenado y se pregunto si debía   
  
contarle a su mejor amigo lo de su amor imposible por una mujer enganchada con su   
  
pasado. Estaba meditando ese asunto cuando Mónica entro súbitamente (la sorpresa   
  
fue tal que el pobre Joey se atraganto con la pizza). Estaba bastante agitada.  
  
Mónica- Chicos quería avisarles, antes de irme, que quedaron dejo un par de leches   
  
en la heladera y unas hamburguesas, es mejor que se lo terminen todo para que no se  
  
eche a perder.  
  
Chandler y Joey se miraron super confundidos, como si un profesor de historia les   
  
hubiera empesado a explicar las guerras del peloponeso en japonés. Mónica, sin   
  
agregar mas nada, se fue rapidísimo a su departamento a preparar las valijas. Chandler  
  
se había decidido por seguirla y pedirle una explicación.  
  
Chandler- (en la habitación de Mónica, viéndola preparar las valijas) WOW WOW WOW  
  
¿adonde te vas a ir?  
  
Mónica- (sin dejar de meter sus cosas en una valija) ¡uy! con todo el lío me olvide de   
  
avisar!... me voy a Francia... a París.  
  
Chandler- ¿como?!! para un momento (agarrandola para que se calme) contame ¿por  
  
que te vas? ¿que paso?  
  
Mónica- (sentándose en la cama) es que me voy a buscar a Richard.  
  
Chandler- (desilucionándose) ¿a París?   
  
Mónica- es que fui a su depto y su hijo me dijo que decidió mudarse a París solo, y yo   
  
tengo que ir a hablar con el... salgo en el concorde, en 2 horas y ya debería estar en el  
  
areopuerto y ni terminé con las valijas.  
  
Chandler- ¿¿en el concorde? ¿cuando lo decidiste? ¿y porqué tanta urgencia?   
  
Mónica- es que lo que tengo que decirle es importante, estoy ansiosa, no puedo esperar.  
  
Chandler- (desesperándose el también) ¿que paso??  
  
Mónica- estoy embarazada Chandler, voy a tener un hijo suyo, el debe saberlo.  
  
Esto si que Chandler no se lo imaginaba, se podría decir que el mundo se le cayó   
  
encima, que fue como un baldazo de agua fría, que fue como una patada en la cabeza,   
  
pero nada de esto sería suficiente. Definitivamente estaba shokeado.  
  
Chandler- yo... este.. eh.. bueno... eh...... te felicito  
  
Mónica- (llorando) No lo hagas, es todo un desastre, ni se como pudo pasar, ¡soy tan   
  
idiota! él ni siquiera va a querer este bebé, voy a terminar criando un hijo sola.  
  
Chandler- (sentandose a su lado y abrasandola) hey... vos nunca vas a estar sola, siempre  
  
voy a estar yo para lo que necesites y también el resto de tus amigos. Ya se que no es lo  
  
mismo pero...  
  
Mónica- esta bién.. gracias...valoro muchisimo el que ustedes estén con migo, no   
  
pienses que no soy feliz por contar con un grupo de amigos como ustedes y tenés razón  
  
no es lo mismo.. es mejor, porque se que a ustedes nunca los voy a perder, se que   
  
nunca me van a desilucionar.  
  
Chandler- eso es muy cierto Món, me alegra que lo sepas.  
  
Mónica- ¿podrías ayudarme con las valijas así no llego tarde?  
  
Chandler- Seguro.  
  
Etaban en eso cuando a Chandler se le ocurrió algo.  
  
Chandler- hey Mon... ¿vos estabas pensando en viajar sola?   
  
Mónica- supongo  
  
Chandler- me gustaría acompañarte, me parece que podrías necesitar companía,  
  
si no te molesta... no me sentiría tranquilo dejándote sola.  
  
Mónica- yo me sentiría mal dejando que te sacrifiques y odiaría causarte tantas molestias.  
  
Chandler- ¿de que estás hablando? es solo un paseo por París , hasta podría ser  
  
dibertido para mí. No es ningún sacrificio, ni una molestia.  
  
Mónica- ok  
  
Después de un larguísimo viaje, por fín había llegado a la romántica ciudad de París  
  
era el miercóles 25 de noviembre, las 8 de la noche, (hora de París). Tenían que apurarse   
  
para encontrarce con Richard antes de que abandonde el hospital, ni siquiera habían  
  
podido pasar por el hotel porque Mónica no quería esperar otro día para hablar con Richard   
  
y no sabía su nueva dirección, solo podría encontrarlo en el hospital. Al llegar pidieron  
  
de hablar con una recepcionista que hablara inglés y la misma mujer que los atendió   
  
resultó ser de California, y pudieron comunicarse perfectamente.  
  
Recepcionista- ¿En que puedo ayudarlos?  
  
Mónica- estamos buscando al doctor Richard Burke.  
  
Recepcionista- Ah! el doctor nuevo de New York??? lo siento, ya se fue.  
  
Mónica- ¡oh no! ¿y sabe donde puedo ubicarlo?  
  
Recepcionista- ¿es que tengo cara de niñera? la vida personal de los doctores no es   
  
asunto mío, no se lo que hace el personal fuera del horario de trabajo.  
  
Mónica- (comenzando a irritarce) ¿y me podría dar la dirección o el teléfono?  
  
Recepcionista- lo siento, no estoy autorizada para dar esa información.  
  
Mónica- pero yo soy la ex prometida del doctor Burke y tengo que decirle algo de vital   
  
importancia.  
  
Recepcionista- sepa entender... Aunque el presidente de los Estados Unidos la  
  
hubiera mandado a buscarlo por un asunto de seguridad nacional.. no se me permite   
  
dar a nadie los datos personales de ningún miembro del hospital.. comprenda.  
  
Chandler decidió apelar a los buenos sentimientos de la mujer.  
  
Chandler- no.. ud comprenda.. tuvimos que venir hasta aca con urgencia, perdimos el  
  
concorde, y tuvimos que viajar en un avión común, luego de esperar 5 horas a que el   
  
vuelo salga y para peor esta mujer esta embaraza osea que paso las últimas 10  
  
horas vomitando en un minúsculo y asquerozo baño de avion. Y en cuanto a mí...   
  
durante una turbulencia inesperada una azafata inutil derramo cafe hirviendo en una zona  
  
de mi cuerpo que fue creada para que la traten bien, el nené sentado atras mio creyó   
  
que era dibertido patear mi asiento desde New York hasta París. Nadie hizo nada al  
  
respecto ¿Le parece que pasamos por todo eso por placer? NO! ¡Nuestro objetivo era  
  
encontrar a Richard Burke!! Asi que ahora no me diga que vinimos por nada.  
  
Recepcionista- inmediatamente le doy su teléfono y si no lo encuentran vuelve mañana   
  
a las 9 de la mañana.  
  
Unos minutos mas tarde, Mónica estaba discando el número, pero nadie le atendía.   
  
Intento encontrarlo durante dos horas, sin exíto, Chandler ya estaba un poco mas que  
  
"Algo cansado".  
  
Chandler- hey Mon... porque no volvés mañana? ahora deberíamos ir al hotel a   
  
registrarnos.  
  
Mónica- solo una vés mas. Esto es rarísimo. A lo mejor le paso algo.  
  
Chandler- No creo. Tal vez solo salió de parranda con alguna enfermera.   
  
Mónica- ¿sabes que? Eso no me calma!!  
  
Chandler- Lo siento.... es mentira.. seguro que salio a emborracharse porque no puede   
  
soportar el dolor de saber que te perdió para siempre.   
  
Mónica- (Esperanzada) ¿te parece?  
  
Chandler y Mónica- (al mismo tiempo) no, ni ahí.  
  
Chandler- (abrasándola para consolarla) lo bueno es que podes olvidarte de él hasta   
  
mañana a las 9. Ahora ¿podemos ir al hotel?.  
  
Mónica- ok.  
  
Chandler- Wow... ninguna chica sexy había aceptado tan rapidó ir a un hotel con migo.  
  
Mónica le dió un pequeño golpe en el pecho por perbertido y luego se alarmo.  
  
Mónica- ¡Maldición! ¡el hotel!  
  
Chandler- No te preocupes, solo me voy a aprovechar de vos una noche.  
  
Otro golpe, esta ves un poco mas fuerte.  
  
Mónica- me refiero a que no sabía que vendrías y solo reserve una habitación.  
  
Chandler- ves!! vos te me estas tirando encima. ¡Yo soy un santo!  
  
Esta vez Chandler se corrió para evitar el golpe que vió venir.  
  
Chandler- Lo siento!... no te preocupes seguro que encuentro una habitación para mí  
  
aunque no halla reservado con anticipación. y no me gopees.. halla paz... hagamos el  
  
amor y no la guerra!  
  
Esta vez ni se molesto en evadir el golpesito, sabía que lo mereciá por comportarce tan  
  
como Joey con su mejor amiga.  
  
Continuará....  
  
¿Las bromas de Chandler se harán realidad? ¿que pasará en este País lejano y   
  
romantico? Vean como todo pasa por una razón, nada es al azar, todo el universo  
  
conspira para que logremos nuestro destino (nos guste o no) en el proximo capitulo:  
  
"La teoría del caos" 


	7. La teorìa del caos

Capítulo 6:  
  
La teoría del caos   
  
  
  
Esa noche durmieron en habitaciones separadas. A la mañana siguiente,   
  
desayunaron en el comedor y luego de dar 1200 vueltas durante 2 horas por puro  
  
nerviosismo e indesición Mónica dijo que iría ver a Richard y luego volvería al hotel para  
  
encontrarce con Chandler y contarle como le había ido.   
  
Mónica ya estaba en el hospital, y luego de preguntar, le dijeron que Richard atendía en  
  
el consultorío 17, asi que allí fue, pero fue inutil porque el doctor estaba tomando su  
  
descanso del mediodia en la cafetería. Y ahi si lo vió... el pobre se atragantó con su  
  
almuerzo de la sorpresa y tosio durante varios minutos antes de poder saludarla y  
  
hacerle la pregunta esperada..  
  
Richard- Mon.. yo pense que no querías verme más.. ¿que haces aca?.   
  
Mónica- tenemos que hablar.  
  
Richard- Ya sé, yo.... Mon.. queria que sepas que entiendo lo que sentiste y no me   
  
parece un sacrificio tan grande tener un hijo, yo te necesito y..  
  
Mónica- No importa, ya no importa lo que pensemos al respecto.  
  
Richard- ¿como?   
  
Mónica- Yo, voy a tener un bebé y es tuyo, estoy embarazada.  
  
Richard se trago todo el agua del vaso para recuperarse del shok nervioso que le   
  
estaba a punto de dar.   
  
Richard- Oh Dios! no, no puede ser!! ¿y es mio?  
  
Mónica- CLARO idiota! estoy de dos meces estabamos juntos en ese momento y, nunca  
  
te engañé ni estuve con nadie después de vos. No puedo creer que dudes de mí.   
  
Richard- ok.. te creo.. nunca dudé, fue solo, algo que se me salio.. por la impresión  
  
lo siento ¿me disculpas?  
  
Mónica- ¿por la impresión? Richard, te comunico que es un bebé no un alien  
  
¿podrías ser mas positivo al respécto?  
  
Richard- estoy siendo positivo.  
  
Mónica- Entonces deja de actuar como si te hubiera dicho que soy lesbiana o que maté  
  
a alguién.  
  
Richard- creo que preferiría eso (vio que Mónica comenzaba a levantarce) lo siento no  
  
te vallas (lebantandose y sujetandola para que no se valla) por favor entende que estoy  
  
sorprendidísimo y digo cualquier cosa.  
  
Mónica- (sentándose de vuelta) esperaba otra reacción  
  
Richard- ¿no entendés mi sorpresa? ¡yo creía que tomabas una pastilla!   
  
Mónica- la tomaba.  
  
Richard- bueno... yo creía que funcionaba.  
  
Mónica- son un 97 % efectivas, lo dice en la caja por si no me crees.  
  
Richard- ok.. entonces tuvimos mala suerte y te deje embarazada con un 3% de   
  
probabilidades de que pase, te apuesto a que en la caja no hablan de esa situación.  
  
(después de un rato de silencio incómodo decidió romper el hielo) ¿queres come algo   
  
mientras hablamos de lo que vamos a hacer?  
  
Mónica- no tengo hambre.... no me crees ¿no? ¡pensas que quede embaraza  
  
apropósito!!  
  
Richard- no no no no, te estas equivocando.  
  
Mónica- tengo razón! ¡increible! (parandose) bueno... ya te informe la situación como   
  
corresponde. Hace lo que se tengas ganas, ya sabés donde vivo si volvés a New York y  
  
si querés saber de tu hijo, en siete meces podrás conocerlo.  
  
Diciendo esto se fue, enojadísima y asi llego a la puerta del cuarto de Chandler y este  
  
le abrió. Ella, en estado de furia entró al cuarto y pateó a la pobre cama que no tenía nada  
  
que ver.  
  
Mónica- Richard es un idiota!!  
  
Chandler- Asumo que no te fué bien ¿Que hizo el buen doctor ahora?.  
  
Mónica- Odia la idea de tener un hijo, preferiría que yo fuera una lesbiana asesina y  
  
pensó que el bebé es de otro, ah!! y la mejor parte es que cree que me embarase   
  
apropósito.  
  
Chandler- (sorprendido) oh..  
  
Mónica- (a punto de llorar) ya se! ¿Como puede creer que yo haría tal cosa? ¿que clase  
  
de mujer me cree que soy.  
  
Chandler-(abrasandola) no sé porque Richard se comportó como un verdadero  
  
desgraciado pero se como hacer para lebantarte el animo.  
  
Mónica- Chandler.. no vamos a "darle un mejor uso a la cama" como inapropiadamente  
  
sugeriste esta mañana.. ¿cual es tu problema?.  
  
Chandler- no iba a decir nada inapropiado... solo iba a sugerir que almorsemos algo   
  
rápido y hagamos un tour por París para conocer los hermosos lugares turísticos que hay  
  
en el folleto y a la noche te llevo al mejor restaurante que encontremos.   
  
Mónica- suena mejor que mi idea: tomar el vuelo de las 3 y llorar por Richard todo el   
  
día.  
  
Chandler- ¿que te parece si disfrutamos de lo que París tiene para ofrecer y nos   
  
dibertimos en grande, hoy, y te dejo llorar y deprimirte por el desgraciado de tu ex   
  
mañana? podremos tomar el vuelo de las 11 de la mañana.   
  
Mónica- trato hecho.  
  
Pasearon por la ciudad, la cual simplemente les encanto, hasta las 9 de la noche,  
  
había un monton por conocer. Y ahora que estaban charlando en un restaurante adorable,  
  
que incluso tenía pista de baile y una lindísima música de fondo Mónica casi lamentaba   
  
haber decidido irse al día siguiente.  
  
Mónica- para ser un día que empezó mal, no podría terminar de mejor manera.  
  
Chandler- ¿viste? vos que te quejabas por tu mala suerte por lo de Richard. Supongo   
  
que esto comprueba la teoría del caos.  
  
Mónica- ¿te referis a la teoría que dice que un hecho que parece producto del asar es   
  
en realidad parte de una cadena que culmina en el cumpliento del destino personal?,  
  
aunque el hecho en cuestión no parezca estar relacionado con el resultado.  
  
Chandler- exacto.  
  
Mónica- una mariposa bate sus alas en la india y eso termina generando un huracan muy  
  
lejos de alli... ¡por fabor! No me digas que sos de esos que creen que porque una  
  
mariposa se tiro un pedo en japon nosotros estamos aca sentados.  
  
Chandler- no te burles, la teoría tiene sentido: te separaste de Richard en Manhattan y  
  
esto termino provocando que yo ahora este cenando con vos aca en París.  
  
Mónica- ¿me estas diciendo que Richard es una inocente mariposa y vos sos el   
  
peligroso tornado en mi vida?  
  
Chandler- no.. estaba diciendo que vos sos el tornado de mi vida.  
  
Mónica- si vos mi tornado y yo soy tu tornado, el día de gracias del 87 vendría a ser  
  
la maldita mariposa causa problemas ¿no?  
  
Chandler- ¿maldita mariposa causa problemas?  
  
Mónica- oh... bueno.. es solo que odio el día de gracias en general, no me refiero al día  
  
especifico en que nos conocimos.  
  
Chandler- te aviso que hoy es día de gracias y vos dijiste que no podría terminar mejor.  
  
Mónica- tenes razón, es solo que, yo odio el día de gracias en general porque...  
  
No sabía que decir. No quería contarle que durante ese día hace años, sufrió una gran   
  
decepción porque su supuesta alma gemela la llamó gorda, además creía haberlo  
  
superado, evidentemente no era así ya que su viejo odio por ese día volvió a.surgir.  
  
Chandler- ¿por qué?  
  
Mónica- porque..... porque el maldito pavo y la tarta me hacen engordar.  
  
Chandler se rió como nunca.  
  
Mónica- ¿dije algo gracioso?  
  
Chandler- no jajaja es solo que debes ser la mujer mas flaca que conozco y te preocupas  
  
por un poco de pavo y una minúscula porción de tarta que comés cada año.  
  
Mónica- No seré flaca por mucho tiempo.  
  
Chandler- pero el bebé en algún momento va a nacer y vas a recuperar tu figura.  
  
Mónica- ya se, igual estoy hablando de los días de gracias en los cuales era gordísima   
  
comía cuatro platos llenos de pavo y tres porciones de tarta como mínimo.  
  
Chandler- comiste cinco porciones tarta cuando yo estuve en el 87 ¿te acordas?  
  
Mónica- si, me acuerdo. ¿en serio me comi cinco porciones de tarta?  
  
Chandler- si.. y los cuatro platos de pavo, para no mecionar el postre.  
  
Mónica- (con cara de asco) ¡Dios mio! no me acordaba de eso.. entonces me merecía   
  
que me dijeras gorda.  
  
Chandler- ¿que? ¿cuando te llame gorda?  
  
Mónica- (nerviosa) no nunca, de donde sacaste eso.   
  
Chandler- acabas de decirlo.  
  
Mónica- no!! yo... este...ok, esto es lo que paso: estaba entrando a la cocina y te   
  
escuche decirle a Ross que no querías quedarte clavado el resto de la noche con la   
  
gorda de su hermana.  
  
Chandler- Ah.. eso.. lo siento.. yo.. no debí ser un completo idiota mal educado.   
  
Mónica- esta bien, como dije, me lo merecía, alguien tenía que darme una lección.  
  
Chandler- y vos me diste mi merecido después.   
  
Mónica- ¿que?  
  
Chandler- supongo que lo de cortarme el dedo fue para enseñerme a mantener la boca  
  
cerrada.  
  
Mónica- ¡eso fue un accidente!! nunca quise cortarte el dedo.  
  
Chandler-... ok..  
  
Mónica- Lo juro, osea.. la idea era que vos creyeras que ibamos a tener relaciones para  
  
que yo pudiera burlarme de vos cuando estuvieras desnudo, lo otro fue un accidente.   
  
Chandler- (enojado) osea que perdi mi dedo solo porque te dije gorda.  
  
Mónica- supongo que indirectamente.... lo siento.  
  
Chandler- esta bien.. hey.. ya que estas en eso de decir verdad.... Cuando me dejaste  
  
plantado en el baile de la facultad ¿también fue porque te dije gorda?  
  
Mónica- (Algo incomoda) supongo que sí... lo siento... nunca debí irme con ese chico. Yo..  
  
debí..  
  
Era obvio que Mónica prefería morirce allí mismo antes que admitir que lamentaba esa  
  
noche más de lo que cualquiera podría imaginar y que ahora se daba cuenta de que   
  
debió haberse quedado con Chandler.... toda la noche, incluso si no funcionaba a la   
  
larga. "Bueno" penso Mónica, "ese es un error que sí puedo tratar de compensar". Luego  
  
de un silencio incomodo, que parecio durar para siempre y unos minutos más, se   
  
decidió a hablar.   
  
Mónica- En todo caso, todavía te debo un baile y aca hay una pista....  
  
Chandler- entiendo....   
  
Ambos se levantaron y fueron a la pista. Comenzó a sonar un tema lento y muy  
  
pegados comenzaron a bailarlo y a perderce en la música.. a perderce en una canción   
  
muy romántica llamada "Abrázame" que decía....  
  
" sé mi amor, hazme un refugio en ti  
  
llena el vacío en mí  
  
me haces falta desde el día en que te ví  
  
conjúrate con mi pasión  
  
átame fuerte a tu corazón  
  
no me dejes nunca, aunque me hunda   
  
Abrázame, demuéstrame que eres real  
  
que por bien o mal... jamás te perderé  
  
Oh oh abrázame  
  
afírmame que esta vez por fin llegó el amor  
  
Llegué a creer, que mi destino fué vivir así:  
  
en soledad, solo amando sin amar,   
  
sin saber que al mirar tus ojos de mar  
  
ya nunca más yo sería igual  
  
te propongo la eternidad, ámame siempre.  
  
Abrázame, demuéstrame que eres real  
  
que por bien o mal... jamás te perderé  
  
Oh oh abrázame  
  
afírmame que esta vez por fin llegó....  
  
el amor que yo soñé, que tanto esperé  
  
te necesito  
  
Abrázame, demuéstrame que eres real  
  
que por bien o mal... jamás te perderé  
  
Oh oh abrázame  
  
afírmame que esta vez por fin llegó el amor"  
  
Cuando se besaron al terminar la canción, Mónica ni siquiera podía recordar para qué  
  
había ido a París.  
  
Continuará.....  
  
Espero que les hallá gustado este capítulo... please!! díganme su opinión, alguna   
  
crítica o alguna otra cosilla... acepto todo tipo de comentarios en laracox@hotmail.com  
  
y si quieren saber como sigue esto y que otros giros sigue dando el destino, no se   
  
pierdan el próximo capítulo, el número 7: "Olvídate de París" 


	8. El caos dice presente

Capítulo 7:  
  
El caos dice: presente   
  
Durante el resto de la noche no pudieron sacarse las manos de encima, literalmente. Y  
  
al llegar al hotel subieron al cuarto de Mónica, y se besaron apasionadamente antes de  
  
entrar, luego, sin poder dejar de besarse abrieron la puerta y entraron. Se dieron cuenta  
  
de que la habían dejado mal cerrada peromucho no les importo, el único problema fue  
  
que cuando estaban besandose sobre la cama Mónica se apartó y dijo algo que   
  
Chandler nunca imaginó que iba a escuchar mientras besaba a alguien.  
  
Mónica- quiero vomitar!   
  
La vio irse apuradísima al baño, quizo acompañarla para asegurrse de que no hubiera   
  
problemas, pero Mon le cerro la puerta del baño en la cara. Luego la escucho vomitar   
  
por unos minutos, luego escucho el ruido de la canilla del agua y al final la vio salir, lucia   
  
bastante avergonzada y palida.  
  
Mónica- lo siento, lo arruine todo.  
  
Chandler- esta bien, es solo que nunca pense que fuera tan malo besando.  
  
Al ver la sonrrisa en los labios de Mónica, Chandler comprobó que su broma para  
  
romper la tensión y alegrarla había funcionado.  
  
Mónica- besas muy bien, es solo el malestar matutino.  
  
Chandler- es la 1 de la mañana. No sabía que el malestar matutino era tan....... bueno  
  
matutino.   
  
Mónica- Oh si! las nauseas pueden venir a cualquier hora y durar todo el día.  
  
Chandler- ¿y porque lo llaman malestar matutino?  
  
Mónica- Porque un sádico invento ese nombre como broma para que las embarazas  
  
crean que solo van a sufrir de 8 am a 12.   
  
Chandler- jajajaja ok...  
  
Mónica- (acercandose seductoramente) ahora me siento bien.. ¿en que estabamos?.  
  
Chandler- Para Mon.. no puedo hacerlo..  
  
Mónica- ya no tenes 20 años, dale tiempo!  
  
Chandler- no es eso! es que me acabo de dar cuenta que... bueno estas embarazada.  
  
Mónica- Ya se, tenes razon, no se que estaba pensando, yo... bueno...   
  
Chandler- me voy a mi habitación ahora, buenas noches Mon..  
  
Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue. Mónica se sintió muy deprimida y comenzó a llorar  
  
sin entender porqué. Ni siquiera le molestaba el hecho de no haber podido "acostarce"  
  
con Chandler, es solo que quería estar con él en un sentido no sexual. Con todo lo mal  
  
que se había sentido por lo de Richard y ser madre soltera.. bueno.. Chandler fue el   
  
único capaz de hacerla sentir bien.  
  
Al mismo tiempo Chandler también estaba pensando en todo el asunto, la diferencia  
  
era que el se estaba sintiendo culpable porque casi se aprobechaba de una mujer   
  
embarazada en problemas y se odiaba a si mismo por ser tan basura y tan mal amigo.  
  
Luego escuchó unos golpes en la puerta y al abrir vió que era Mónica.  
  
Mónica- Chandler... yo no quiero estar sola esta noche.  
  
Chandler- pero..  
  
Mónica- no estoy hablando de tener relaciones, es solo que.. no quiero estar sola esta   
  
noche.  
  
  
  
Cuando Chandler despertó a la mañana siguiente, abrazado a la mujer que amaba no  
  
lo pudo creer. No habián hecho nada, exepto permanecer abrazados y dormir. Sin  
  
embargo había sido una de las noches mas incleibles de su vida. Primero pensó que   
  
sólo estaba soñando, como siempre. Pensó que toda la noche, había sido un maravilloso  
  
sueño. Pero cuando se pellizco a si mismo, causándose mucho dolor y Mónica seguía   
  
allí comprobó que era real. Se sintió tentado de pararce sobre la cama y hacer su baile   
  
de celebración pero no quería despertarla tan temprano.  
  
Después se dió cuenta de que en realidad no sabía si era temprano, asi que vió el reloj.  
  
"Ah! son las 8" pensó tranquilo, luego cayo en la realidad "Maldición ¡SON LAS 8!!!" a   
  
las 10 tenían que estar en el aeropuerto para hacer el "Chek in" con tiempo... y ni tenían   
  
las valijas preparadas... les convenía apurarse.   
  
Luego de despertarla, se cambiaron, arreglaron y desayunaron en tiempo record, a las  
  
9:30 ya estaban listos para entregar la habitación y pedir un taxi. Antes de dejar la  
  
habitación Mónica notó que Chandler lucía algo decepcionado.  
  
Mónica- ¿que pasa cariño?  
  
Chandler- es solo que lamento que nos tengamos que ir.  
  
Mónica- bueno.. este... no tiene porqué ser algo malo.  
  
Se acerco a él seducturamente y con voz sexy le susurro al oido  
  
Mónica- ¿alguna vez quisiste hacerlo en el baño de un avión?   
  
Chandler comenzó a ponerse de todos los colores, (para decirlo finamente) y como   
  
pudo le respondió:  
  
Chandler- si... ¿vos?  
  
Mónica- no, nunca.  
  
Chandler vió con decepción como Mónica agarraba su valija de mano con total  
  
naturalidad y salía para el Lobby  
  
Chandler- eso es cruel, simplemente cruel.  
  
Al rato estaban en el taxi, se dirigían al areopuerto. A mitad de camino. el taxi fue  
  
embestido por un auto deportivo, que andaba a toda velocidad. Al día siguiente  
  
Chandler despertaba en el hospital general de París con la cabeza vendada y el brazo  
  
enyesado, sin entender nada de lo ocurría, vió como una enfermera le estaba cambiando  
  
el suero y sintió la boca reseca. La enfermera se dió cuenta y le dió agua.  
  
Chandler- ¿que pasa? ¿donde estoy?  
  
Enfermera- esta en la sala de terapia intensiva de un hospital, en París ¿recuerda que  
  
usted y su esposa tuvieron un accidente?  
  
Chandler- ¿mi esposa? ¿estoy casado?  
  
Enfermera- oh! bueno... a lo mejor no recuerda algunas cosas por el accidente, es   
  
normal y todos los recuerdos le van a volver pronto ¿Le parece conocido el nombre  
  
Mónica Bing?. Ella estuvo preguntando por usted y pidió verlo. Le dijeron que solo los  
  
familiares podían pasar a terapia intensiva y ella dijo que era su esposa.   
  
Chandler- ah.. si... y ¿como esta mi mujer? (le gustaba como sonaba eso)  
  
Enfermera- bueno... está bien, aunque perdió el bebé que esperaba, lo siento. Pero  
  
ella esta bien en todo lo demás, justamente esta mañana la dejaron venir a verlo. Se   
  
va a sentir aliviada al saber que usted despertó. ¿quiere que valla a decirle ahora?  
  
Tal vez la dejen pasar otra vez.  
  
Chandler- bueno...  
  
Al rato, Mónica apareció con una bata de hospital y Chandler pudo el dolor que había   
  
en sus ojos y quería abrasarla mas que nunca, pero no hizo falta, Mónica inmediatamente  
  
fue a abrasarlo a él.   
  
Mónica- gracias a Dios despertaste!!! nunca me hubiera podido perdonar si algo te   
  
pasaba....   
  
Chandler- hey.. no fue tu culpa.. ¿vos como te estas sintiendo? (Mónica lo miro  
  
tristemente) ya sé... fue una pregunta muy estupida, lo siento..  
  
Mónica- (conteniendose para no llorar) yo... voy a estar bien ¿no es cierto?  
  
Chandler- oh.. si cariño.. ya vas a ver.. todo va a estar bien. Te lo prometo.  
  
Mónica- (llorando) ¿entonces porque no puedo parar de llorar? me siento tan..  
  
Chandler- ya se... no sé que puedo decirte para que te sientas mejor, no tengo palabras.  
  
Mónica- (recuperándose) Esta bien... solo espero que podamos largarnos de aca  
  
pronto para poder volver a nuestra normal existencia en Estados Unidos.  
  
Continuará.....  
  
¿Podrá volver la normalidad en Nueva York luego de todo lo ocurrido en Francia? si  
  
quieren saber lo que ocurre no se pierdan el proxímo capítulo: "El alma gemela de   
  
Mónica" 


	9. El alma gemela de Mònica

Capítulo 8:  
  
El alma gemela de Mónica  
  
Una semana después, ya estaban en Nueva York, acababan de llegar y ahora   
  
tenían que tratar de volver a la normalidad y olvidarce de París. Pero antes de eso  
  
Mónica necesitaba sacarse algo de su conciencia. Por eso, cuando Rachel fue a la  
  
cafetería para avisarle a los demás que los chicos ya habían vuelto, Mónica aprovechó  
  
para hablar con Chandler.  
  
Mónica- quería decirte algo Chandler, osea, con todo lo que paso no he tenido la   
  
oportunidad para disculparme por mi comportamiento en París.  
  
Chandler- ¿que? no tenés nada por qué disculparte.  
  
Mónica- si Chandler... me siento terrible por haberte besado aquella noche y.... por lo   
  
que casi pasa después y por haber ido a tu cuarto y haber pasado la noche allí. Siento  
  
que me aproveche de vos, que te utilize porque estaba deprimida y lo lamento.  
  
Chandler- no seas ridícula... de hecho, yo me quería diculpar porque esa noche me   
  
aproveche de que vos estabas mal y bueno... no debí besarte.  
  
Mónica- creo que los dos nos dejamos llevar debido a que estabamos en un país  
  
lejano y muy romántico.  
  
Chandler- si, claro, la culpa es de París.  
  
Mónica- bueno... pero como ya no estamos en París no se puede repetir la situación  
  
y... ni pensar en llegar mas lejos. Osea hay reglas que tenemos que respetar..  
  
Chandler- ¿reglas?  
  
Mónica- claro.. para no arruinar nuestra amistad... hay reglas para cosas, por ejemplo,  
  
"no tenér relaciones con tu mejor amigo"  
  
Chandler- tenés toda la razón! allá no importaba porque era otro país pero ahora   
  
estamos aca, y eso significa que debemos respetar las reglas.   
  
Mónica- lógico.. igual... quiero que sepas que el que vos estuvieras allí fue muy  
  
importante para mi, yo estaba tan mal porque Richard no quería al bebé y vos hiciste que  
  
la pase muy bien durante el paseo y esa noche fueron muy especiales para mi.  
  
Chandler- esa noche fue muy especial para mí también y no solo porque estubiera   
  
deprimido o algo parecido, sino porque... besas muy bien.  
  
Mónica- (riendo) vos también amigo.  
  
Chandler- ok.. ya que esta todo aclarado, entonces... olvidate de París y volvamos a la   
  
normalidad como dijiste. El pasado pisado.  
  
Un tiempo después... ya había pasado todo el loquero de las fiestas, era un nuevo año  
  
de hecho... 1999 ya tenía 3 días de vida. Mónica estaba pensando en que faltaban  
  
17 días para su cumple y que Phoebe le había prometido algo especial para cambiarle   
  
el humor... se preguntaba que sería, a esa altura le parecía que el volver a la normalidad  
  
era una misión imposible. Rachel llegó derrepente, parecía contenta.  
  
Rachel- hey Mon! tengo una noticia que te va a re alegrar.  
  
Mónica- ¿en serio? ¿que?  
  
Rachel- ¿te acordas de Ashley keaton?  
  
Mónica- ¿mi amiga de la escuela y tu rival de la secundaria? si, recuerdo a esa pequeña   
  
zorra.  
  
Rachel- ¿que estas diciendo? era nuestra mejor amiga..  
  
Mónica- (riendo) ok.. como digas.. ¿que paso?   
  
Rachel- me llamo por telefono para avisarnos que en unos días es nuestra reunión de ex   
  
alumnos, aca mismo.. en un salon de Manhattan.  
  
Mónica- (fingiendo super alegriá) ¡con lo que estaba esperando esa reunión!! soy tan  
  
feliz!!! ¿pero que estás esperando? vayamos ya mismo a comprar un vestido!!  
  
Rachel- pense que esto te iba a poner contenta.  
  
Mónica- (confundida) ¿porqué?  
  
Rachel- ¿no te dás cuenta? vas a poder mostrarle a todos lo espectacular que te ves   
  
ahora!!! los chicos que te decían "barril" van a estar babeando por vos y las mismas  
  
mujeres que te decían "titanic" y "gorda repugnante" van a sentir muchisima envidia y van  
  
a decear ser como vos. ¿no suena genial?   
  
Mónica- no se..  
  
Rachel- vamos Mon! las reuniones de ex alumnos estan hechas para que los que fueron  
  
maltratados en la secundaria, hagan sentir mal a sus ex enemigos, si es posible.  
  
y vos cariño... con tu apariencia y un buen novio podrías hacer sentir mal a varias.  
  
Mónica- Pero no tengo un buen novio!!.  
  
Rachel- esa es la mejor parte... oh Dios!! me vas a adorar cuando te enteres lo que hice!  
  
Mónica- oh no!! seguro que esta es una de esas situaciones en las que vos haces algo   
  
y me decis "me vas a adorar" cuando en realidad te voy a querer matar.  
  
Rachel- nada que ver, solo le dije a Ashley que vas a ir a la reunión con tu nuevo novio,  
  
que es neurocirujano.  
  
Mónica-ON NO!!! te voy a matar!! ¿que van a pensar cuando me vean sola? ¡se van a   
  
re dar cuenta de que no tengo a nadie!  
  
Rachel- quedate tranquila... esa noche es la oportunidad perfecta para que vos te sientas  
  
bien con vos misma y no vamos a dejarla pasar.  
  
Mónica- pero no puedo ir sin pareja.  
  
Rachel- no te preocupes, tu amiga Rachel ya pensó en eso y lo único que necesitamos  
  
es encontrar a alguién que se haga pasar por tu novio neurocirujano.  
  
Mónica- (exclamando al cielo) ¡y lo dice como si fuera facilísimo!  
  
Rachel- no te preocupes... tiene que haber un chico apuesto, con una super personalidad  
  
que cause mucha envidia y que quiera hacerte un favor. ¿quien podrá ser?  
  
Justo en ese momento, Chandler entro casualmente a buscar algo de comida al depto  
  
y cuando Mónica lo vió, sintió que su problema estaba solucionado.   
  
Mónica- Chandler... te puedo pedir que hagas una cosita pequeña por mí.   
  
Chandler- seguro ¿que?   
  
Rachel miró a Mónica como si depronto esta se hubiera convertido en un alien... ¿desde   
  
cuando Mónica creía que Chandler era apuesto y envidiable?. Se encogió de hombros   
  
y dejo que su amiga explicara la situación. Por supuesto que Chandler acepto, sus   
  
palabras exactas fueron "¿hay comida gratis? ¡seguro!" pero la verdad era que si Mónica   
  
le decía "quiero que te tires del Empire State" el simplemente preguntaría ¿de que piso?   
  
La noche de la fiesta, el 7 de enero, Chandler paso a buscar a Mónica, y Joey pasó  
  
a buscar a Rachel, para que esta tampoco pareciera una solterona.. Rachel se   
  
imaginaba la cara de todas cuando las vieran con acompañantes tan guapos y encima   
  
el suyo era actor, había estado en Days of our lives y todo.  
  
Mónica lucía despampanante con un vestido rojo, largo, escotado y con un sensual tajo  
  
al costado; pero lo que la hacía lucir definitivamente envidiable era su "novio". Chandler  
  
nunca había estado tan apuesto.  
  
Al llegar casi nadie la ronoció, fue con Chandler a saludar a sus antiguas amigas y  
  
Rachel fue con Joey a saludar a Ashley Keaton.  
  
Ashley- Oh Dios! Rachel Green!!!  
  
Rachel- Ashley Keaton!!!... no has cambiado nada.  
  
Ashley- ¿como te va?  
  
Rachel- bien... te presento a mi marido... Joey trivianni  
  
Ashley- .. y el es mi marido... Dan Branson   
  
Rachel- (saludando al hombre que estaba con Ashley) hola..  
  
Dan- hola  
  
Ashley- una pregunta... ¿quien es esa morocha de rojo? no la conosco ni al chico que   
  
esta con ella ¿iban con nosotros a la escuela?  
  
Rachel- si!! la chica es Mónica.  
  
Ashley- ¿Mónica Gueller? no puede ser..  
  
Rachel- si... adelgazó en el primer año de la facultad.  
  
Asley- wow.. asumo entonces que el que esta con ella es el novio que me dijiste que  
  
tiene ¿no? ¿de donde lo saco?  
  
Rachel- oh.. es un viejo amigo de Ross... se llama Chandler Bing  
  
Ashley se ahogó con la bebida que estaba tomando. Aún recordaba el juego de la copa  
  
en el 82 y ese nombre... ¿como no recordarlo? si había cargado a Mónica durante años  
  
porque la muy idiota había creido que su alma gemela se llamaba asi. Y ahora era verdad  
  
Ashley- tenés que estar bromeando.  
  
Rachel- ese chico se llama Chandler Bing y que me parta un rayo si no estoy diciendo la  
  
verdad   
  
Joey- ¿cual es el problema con el nombre de Chandler?  
  
Rachel le conto toda la historia del juego de la copa y las antiguas creencias de Mónica.  
  
Joey no podía parar de reirce, pero con mucho trabajo recuperó la compostura y   
  
simplemente cambiaron de tema y se pusieron al día con sus vidas. Rachel invento toda  
  
clase de historias con respecto a la boda, y cosas por el estilo. Luego aparecieron   
  
Mónica y Chandler y saludaron a todos.  
  
Ashley- ¿que tal Món? por Dios! te ves bien!!  
  
Mónica- Gracias! vos también  
  
Ashley- gracias.... hey Rachel me dijo que encontraste a tu alma gemela  
  
Mónica se puso tan roja como el vestido, no quería que nadie supiera de su vergonsosa  
  
actitud al creer que Chandler era su alma gemela por lo de la copa estúpida.   
  
Mónica- y vos también... escuché que estas casada.  
  
Ashley- si, pero lo tuyo es distinto, yo no supe quien era mi alma gemela a los 12.  
  
Mónica- (nerviosa) yo tampoco ¿acaso soy bruja?  
  
Eso era algo que Ashley no esperaba. Creía que Mónica le iba a resfregar por la naríz el  
  
hecho de que Chandler Bing era real, esperaba un "te lo dije" o algo por el estilo.   
  
Ashley- En fin... ¿como se conocieron?  
  
Mónica- el era el mejor amigo de mi hermano Ross y nos conocimos durante el día de  
  
Gracias, en el 87.  
  
Chandler- si.. en cuanto la ví supe que la amaba. Aunque la primera vez que nos vimos  
  
todo salió mal, hubo un pequeño malentendido. La segunda vez que nos vimos ella se   
  
quería acostar conmigo y en lugar de eso me corto el dedo del pie.  
  
Mónica- vos querías acostarte conmigo, yo te odiaba... debido al malentendido.  
  
Ashley- ¿y que paso?  
  
Chandler- al año siguiente bailamos un lento en una fiesta.  
  
Ashley- Ah!! la tercera es la vencida.  
  
Chandler- no.. ella se acosto con otro y simplemente fuimos amigos durante muchos años  
  
hasta que... (en este punto no sabía bien que decir) bueno... ella dejó a su prometido   
  
en el altar por mí.  
  
Ashley- wow y no se podía casar con otro.. sabiendo que eras su alma gemela.  
  
Al rato Ashley y Dan se disculparon porque tenían que hablar con la mejor amiga de   
  
Ashley que recién había llegado y los 4 se quedaron solos.  
  
  
  
Chandler- ok... alguien puede explicarme lo del alma gemela.  
  
Mónica- tengo que ir al baño (desaparecio como un rayo)  
  
Chandler- ¿Rachel? ¿podrías explicarmelo vos?.  
  
Rachel- no  
  
Chandler- Rachel!  
  
Rachel- ok.. cuando Mónica tenía 12 años jugamos al juego de la copa con Ashley y  
  
Mónica pregunto el nombre de su alma gemela y los espíritus le dijeron tu nombre.  
  
Chandler- dale!! hablá en serio  
  
Rachel- es en serio... y Mónica se siente muy avergonzada porque realmente creyó que  
  
vos eras su alma gemela, cuando no es así.  
  
Chandler- no puede ser.. ¿como los espíritus van a decir mi nombre? si ni existen!!   
  
osea.. el juego de la copa es basura.. siempre alguien hace trampa.  
  
Rachel- de alguna manera la copa dió tu nombre y cuando te conoció Mónica creyó que   
  
eras su alma gemela.  
  
Chandler- (bastante incomodo) Ahora yo tengo que ir al baño...  
  
Rachel- por fabor Chandler... no digas nada... es algo estúpido realmente.. ni vale la   
  
pena discutirlo   
  
  
  
Pero antes de poder terminar la frace, Chandler ya había desaparecido. Al rato Mónica  
  
apareció y Rachel le conto lo que había pasado, justo cuando se estaba lamentando por  
  
haber pasado una gran vergüenza delante de Chandler, Joey lo vió.  
  
Joey- (señalando sorprendido al escenario donde estaba la banda) ¿es es Chandler?   
  
Rachel- ¿y agarro el micrófono?  
  
Mónica- eso no puede ser bueno.  
  
Se acercaron al escenario para escuchar lo que Chandler iba a decir y Mónica estaba  
  
empezando a decear que la tierra se la tragara.  
  
Chandler- hola a todos... buenas noches... ustedes no me conocen, yo soy el novio de   
  
Mónica Gueller... esa chica espectacular que ven allí y que esta al lado de otra chica   
  
bonita.. Rachel Green. Bueno... subí aca porque quería dedicarle a la mujer de mi vida  
  
una cansión. Asi que Món... aquí va nuestro tema amor...  
  
La música comenzo a sonar y Chandler comenzo cantar el tema favorito de Mónica...  
  
el tema que desde esa fiesta universitaría en la que bailaron juntos por primera vez,  
  
ambos conocían muy bien.   
  
  
  
Chandler-(cantando)  
  
"Chances are you'll find me Somewhere on your road tonight   
  
(es posible que me encuentres en tu camino esta noche)  
  
Seems I always end up driving by   
  
(parece que siempre termino buscandote)  
  
Ever since I've known you It just seems you're on my way   
  
(desde que te conosco parece que estas en mi camino)  
  
All the rules of logic don't apply (las reglas de la lógica no se aplican)  
  
I long to see you in the night be with you 'til morning light  
  
(deceo verte en la noche, estar contigo hasta que ilumine la mañana)   
  
I remember clearly how you looked the night we met   
  
(recuerdo como te veias la noche en que nos conocimos)  
  
I recall your laughter and your smile   
  
(recuerdo tu risa y tu sonrisa)  
  
I remember how you made me feel so at ease   
  
(recuerdo que me hiciste sentir muy a gusto)  
  
I remember all your grace, your style   
  
(recuerdo tu gracia y tu estilo)  
  
And now you're all I long to see you've come to mean so much to me   
  
(y ahora sos todo lo que quiero ver, venis a significar tanto para mí)  
  
Chances are I'll see you somewhere in my dreams tonight   
  
(es posible que te vea en mis sueños esta noche)   
  
You'll be smiling like the night we met   
  
(estaras sonrriendo como la noche en que nos conocimos)  
  
Chances are I'll hold you and I'll offer all I have  
  
(es posible que te abraze y te ofresca todo lo que tengo)   
  
You're the only one I can't forget. Baby you're the best, I've ever met   
  
(sos la única que no puedo olvidar, nena, sos lo mejor que conocí)  
  
And I'll be dreaming of the future (y estaré soñando con el futuro)  
  
And hoping you'll be by my side (esperando que estes a mi lado)  
  
And in the morning I'll be longing (y en la mañana estaré deceando)  
  
For the night, for the night (la noche, La noche)  
  
Chances are I'll see you somewhere in my dreams tonight   
  
You'll be smiling like the night we met   
  
Chances are I'll hold you and I'll offer all I have   
  
You're the only one I can't forget   
  
Baby you're the best I've ever met"  
  
Mónica se emocionó muchísimo, al final, Chandler bajo del escenario y ella lo besó   
  
apacionadamente. Chandler pensó que solo era parte del plan, pero con ganas le  
  
siguió la corriente.  
  
Chandler- (en el oido de Mónica) ¿quienes te envidian ahora?  
  
Mónica- (mirandolo a los ojos) todos.  
  
Continuará.......  
  
  
  
¿y? ¿Les gustó este capítulo? espero que sí... y ya saben que hacer después de esto...  
  
diganme lo que piensan... porfi!! y si quieren saber que más pasa en esta historia...  
  
no se pierdan los últimos capítulos.. nos acercamos a la resolución... vean lo que sigue  
  
en el capítulo número 9: "Ella ya está enamorada" 


	10. Ella ya està enamorada

Capítulo 9:  
  
Ella ya está enamorada  
  
Llegaron al edifício, y los cuatro fueron al departamento de Mónica. En seguida Joey   
  
se fué rapidamente a su depto y Rachel se metió en su habitación en un obvio intento   
  
por dejar a la "pareja envidiable" a solas.  
  
Chandler- bueno.. yo también me voy es tarde. Pero quiero felicitar antes que nada a la  
  
super campeona de los engaños (haciendo una reberencia)  
  
Mónica- hey... no soy mejor que vos... re super campeón de los engaños. En serio...  
  
me encanto eso de "en cuanto la vi supe que la amaba" tuve que contenerme para no  
  
estallar en risas allí mismo.  
  
Chandler- pensé que era romántico, no gracioso.  
  
Mónica- es romantico.. lo gracioso fue que en realidad ocurrió lo opuesto.  
  
Chandler- oh bueno.. tal vez dije las cosas como debieron ser.. no como fueron.  
  
Mónica- (algo shoqueada) ¿como?.  
  
Chandler- bueno Mon.... todo esto de la reunion me hiso pensar osea.. debió ser muy   
  
feo como te trataban tus compañeros y me sentí muy culpable porque yo no me comporté  
  
de forma distinta. Fuí un idiota y si hubiera visto en ese momento todo lo maravillosa que  
  
sos.. yo... bueno..   
  
Mónica- esta bién cariño.  
  
Chandler- al menos te pudiste vengar de tus compañeros. Hoy mas de uno lamento no  
  
estar en mi lugar... bueno.. en mi supuesto lugar. Y las chicas se comían los codos de   
  
envidia.  
  
Mónica- ¿en serió?  
  
Chandler- ¿acaso lo dudas? eras la mas bonita del salón.. serías la más bonita de   
  
cualquier salón.  
  
Mónica no resistió más y lo beso. Después se separaron.  
  
Chandler- wow ¿que fue eso? ¿acabas de besarme? ¿nos besamos?  
  
Mónica- ya no.  
  
Chandler- pero no deberíamos hacer eso ¿que paso con las reglas para no arruinar la  
  
amistad y todas esas pamplinas?  
  
Mónica- decidí que respetar las reglas es muy aburrido... quiero romperlas a todas.  
  
Chandler- ¿cuanto tomaste?  
  
Mónica- lo suficiente como para querer hacerlo, pero no tanto como para que te sientas   
  
culpable por sacar ventaja de eso.  
  
Chandler- es la cantidad perfecta.   
  
Se besaron y fueron al cuarto de Mónica. Unas horas mas tarde, Chandler de volvía a   
  
poner la ropa y de dirigía a su departamento para que nadie de diera cuenta de lo que  
  
acababan de hacer. Y asi siguieron durante varios días... durante el día eran los mejores   
  
amigos y solo eso... pero a la madrugada de encontraban en el cuarto de Mónica o   
  
en el de Chandler para vivir un apacionado amorío.  
  
Ya era el 19 de enero, faltaba un día para el cumpleaños de Mónica y Chandler estaba  
  
en su trabajo pensando que le podía regalar, cuando vio que uno de sus compañeros   
  
estaba de muy mal humor, se trataba de Charlie, un colega que tenía el mismo cargo que  
  
él.  
  
Chandler- ¿que pasó?  
  
Chalie- acabo de rechazar una gran oportunidad.. resulta que me ofrecieron trasladarme  
  
a la sucursal de la empresa en París.  
  
Chandler- suena genial ¿porque la rechazaste?  
  
Charlie- mi familia... ya sabes como es.. mi esposa ama su trabajo y los niños tienen sus  
  
amigos aca.. no sé supongo que la familia viene primero.  
  
Chandler- supongo.. lo siento amigo.  
  
Charlie- hey Bing... ¿vos conoces París?  
  
Chandler- si  
  
Charlie- y ¿te gustaría irte? porque probablemente seas el próximo que llamen.  
  
Chandler- ¿en serio?  
  
Charlie- si.. ¿vas a aceptar?  
  
Chandler- no sé  
  
Charlie- ¿También tenés algo mas importante que te retenga? ¿alguna novia?  
  
Chandler no sabía que contestar.. ¿si la mujer de tu vida sigue enamorada de su ex y  
  
solo se acuesta con vos por pasar el rato, cuenta como una razón? Al final ya tenía una  
  
respuesta.  
  
Chandler- tengo buenos amigos a los que extrañaría y una Mónica.  
  
Ok.. su amigo podría haber quedado confundido por eso, pero él no iba a dejar a   
  
Mónica porque aunque ella no lo amara el simplemente no podía vivir sin ella.   
  
Aunque a la noche se puso a meditar y no fue a verla... simplemente se quedo sentado  
  
en el sofá de su depto, con una taza de leche, pensando y sin poder dormir. Derrepente  
  
Joey salió de su cuarto, sin que Chandler lo notara, tan absorbido que estaba por sus   
  
pensamientos no se dio cuenta que Joey se había sentado al lado suyo.  
  
  
  
Joey- ¿tenés insomio?  
  
Chandler- (sobresaltandose) maldición Joey!!! me asustaste  
  
Joey- perdón..  
  
Chandler- ¿porque demoniós asechas a la gente por la noche como si fueras Jack el   
  
destripador?   
  
Joey- y lo dice un tipo que esta sentado en la oscuridad con la mirada fija en el   
  
espacio. ¿porque no estas durmiendo?  
  
Chandler- no puedo..  
  
Joey- ¿que pasó? ¿no deberías estar tirandote a Mónica?  
  
Chandler- ¿que?  
  
Joey- lo sé todo, se lo que hacen a la noche cuando creen que nadie lo nota.   
  
Chandler- (super sorprendido) Dios mio!  
  
Joey- creeme, yo me sorprendí más.. ¿vos y Mónica? es increible!!  
  
Chandler- ya sé.. el asunto es que es solo algo físico y bueno... me estaba preguntado  
  
si una persona debería apostarlo todo por una relación así o si debería aceptar una   
  
oferta de trabajo en otro país y seguir con su vida.  
  
Joey- ¿para que te preocupás? dejale esos planteos a la persona que este realmente en  
  
esa situación... (un rato largo después) Oh no!! ¿conseguiste trabajo en otro país?  
  
Chandler- En París  
  
Joey- ¿vas a aceptar? decime que no vas a aceptar.  
  
Chandler- no sé.. voy a extrañar mucho a todos ustedes, pero voy a venir de visita.. y  
  
quien quiera visitarme será bienvenido.  
  
Joey- ¿entonces ya lo decidiste?  
  
Chandler- algo así.  
  
Joey- ¡no es justo! me va a salir caro visitarte en Grecia.  
  
Chandler- Francia, París queda en Francia.  
  
Joey- ¿de verdad?  
  
Chandler- si.. es la capital y todo.  
  
Joey- ¡es lo mismo! te vas a ir lejos.. ¿porque?  
  
Chandler- ¡porque aca no tengo una vida! entendeme... todos tenemos que avansar.  
  
Joey- si querés un cambio en tu vida cambia de trabajo, dedicate a otra cosa, pero no  
  
huyas de tus problemas.  
  
Chandler- no estoy huyendo, me ofrecieron una gran oportunidad y no voy a rechazarla  
  
por alguien que nunca me va a amar, no puedo hacer que se enamore de mí tengo que  
  
aceptarlo.  
  
Joey- no necesitas hacer nada... ella ya te ama.  
  
Chandler- ¿como podés saberlo con tanta seguridad?  
  
Joey- contestame algo ¿acaso no soy todo lo mujeriego que puedo ser?  
  
Chandler- e incluso más  
  
Joey- eso significa que entiendo algo sobre mujeres ¿verdad?  
  
Chandler- supongo  
  
Joey- entonces escuchame... si miraras por un segundo a Mónica sin asumir a  
  
automaticamente que ella piensa solo en Richard y sin torturarte pensando que no   
  
te ama.. bueno.. te darías cuenta que ella te mira exactamente con el mismo amor   
  
con el que vos la miras a ella.  
  
Chandler- ¿crees que deba ir ahora mismo?  
  
Joey- mejor mantené el suspenso... sorprendela mañana temprano con un regalo de  
  
cumpleaños romántico.  
  
  
  
Al mismo tiempo, en el departamento de enfrente Mónica había recibido una sorpresa  
  
adelantada de cumpleaños que definitívamente no esperaba.   
  
Continuará....  
  
Este capítulo me quedo mas cortito que los demás pero espero que les halla gustado.  
  
el próximo es el anteúltimo capítulo... no se lo pierdan, se titula: "Feliz cumple Mon!" 


	11. ¡Feliz cumple Mon!

Capítulo 10:  
  
Y el destino encontró la forma..   
  
Chandler estaba buscando el regalo perfecto para Mónica. Tenía que ser algo que   
  
expresara perfectamente lo que sentía, pero que no pareciera como que la estaba   
  
presionando. Paso por un lugar donde vendían flores y decidió comprar un ramo de   
  
rosas, eso siempre era lindo para las mujeres.  
  
Chandler- disculpe... quisiera comprar dos docenas de rosas.  
  
Empleada- seguro... tenemos rosas rojas que significan amor, las amarillas que   
  
significan fidelidad y amistad o blancas que significan pureza.  
  
Se dió cuenta de que tal vez era demaciado obvio si le regalaba rosas rojas como   
  
tenía planeado y eso podría hacer sentir incomoda a Mónica... al final se decidió por lo  
  
creía que era un termino medio.  
  
Chandler- ¿podría combinar rosas rojas y amarillas, si es tan amable?  
  
Empleada- seguro señor.  
  
Chandler- pero que halla un poco más de rojas.  
  
Empleada- ok  
  
Al rato ya tenía el regalo perfecto, pero elegir una targeta era otra historia. Debió haber  
  
visto como 100, pero ninguna era apropiada. Algunas tenían chistes comiquísimos pero  
  
no eran para esta ocación y otras eran demaciado cursis o no expresaban lo que queriá  
  
decir. Hasta que encontro una que era simplemente perfecta: en el frente tenía una pareja   
  
de osos pandas abrazados y decía "a tu lado", y adentro decia "por siempre". Luego  
  
llegó al depto de Mónica y tocó la puerta, con muchos nervios.  
  
Mónica- (sorprendida y nerviosa) oh!! hola..  
  
Chandler- feliz cumple Mon! (dandole las rosas y la targeta)  
  
Mónica- oh!! gracias (le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla) este... yo.. te veo esta noche  
  
en la cena sorpresa   
  
Chandler- ¿que pasa? ¿tenés algún novio escondido?  
  
Enseguida tuvo su respuesta, aunque no era la que esperaba, porque en ese momento  
  
salió Richard del baño con el pelo empapado y cubierto solo con una toalla  
  
Richard- ¿que pasó?  
  
Chandler- nada.. veo que solo escondías al novio de siempre  
  
Simplemente tenía que salir de allí y evitar que notaran su decepción, su bronca, su   
  
dolor, en definitiva... no podían notar nada de lo sentia en ese momento. Asi que   
  
simplemente se fue, después de murmurar "los dejo solos" huyó del departamento.  
  
Ante el asombro de Richard, Mónica leyó la targeta y con lagrimas en los ojos,   
  
practicamente corrió al departamento de enfrente a buscar a Chandler. Cuando se   
  
metió direectamente sin golpear, no encontró a nadie... entonces corrió al Central Pérk y  
  
tampoco lo vió allí "¿adonde iría?" se pregunto, decidió quedarse en el edificio para  
  
esperar, después de todo.. Chandler tenía que volver tarde o temprano y ella aun tenía  
  
un capítulo de su vida por cerrar. Al volver a su depto Richard lo estaba esperando muy  
  
enojado y exigía una explicación.  
  
Richard- ¿que demonios fue eso?  
  
Mónica- Richard, yo..   
  
Richard- ¿me engañas con Chandler? ¿como pudiste?   
  
Mónica- no, no, no, no es así, yo no te engañe en ningún momento. No es lo que parece.  
  
Richard- ¡¡¿y entonces que es?!! porque parece que estas en una relación con Chandler  
  
¡parece que estas jugando a dos puntas!.   
  
Mónica- lo siento... es que...yo.. nosotros estabamos separados ..  
  
Richard- ¡Oh Díos! ahora vas a usar la excusa oficial de los Gueller.  
  
Mónica- No! no tengo excusas...mira.. iba a decir que desde hace unos días estoy   
  
saliendo con Chandler pero no te engañé con el cuando estabamos juntos.  
  
Richard comenzó a enojarse cada vez más.  
  
Richard- ¿porque demonios dormimos juntos anoche?? ¡pense que querías volver   
  
conmigo!   
  
Mónica- queria.. osea... anoche cuando viniste yo.. pero ahora... lo siento... ya no te amo.  
  
Cuando Richard se fue, Mónica volvió al depto de Chandler para saber si había  
  
vuelto, al no encontrarlo, simplemente se sentó allí mismo a esperarlo. Finalmente   
  
apareció unas horas después y el se enfureció al verla.  
  
Chandler- Mónica ¿que estas haciendo aca?  
  
Mónica- Chandler, lo siento, cometí un error terrible. Se que es inutil decir que no va a   
  
volver a pasar.. pero es así. Terminé para siempre con Richard.  
  
Chandler- bien por vos, ¿querés que te felicite?   
  
Mónica- no... pero es lo que siento... no quiero estar con Richard....  
  
Chandler- tendrías que haberlo pensado antes de dejarlo entrar a tu cama ¿no te parece?  
  
Mónica- (a punto de llorar) Chandler.. perdoname..  
  
Chandler- ¡no me vengas con "Chandler perdoname"! no puedo perdonarte, y aunque   
  
pudiera ya es tarde, me voy a París la semana que viene y es definitivo.  
  
Mónica- no lo hagas, no te vallas por esto... por fabor quedate.  
  
Chandler- no podría aunque quisiera, acabo de firmar un contrato, o me voy a París o ya   
  
no podré trabajar en la empresa.  
  
Mónica- pero vos odias esa empresa, odias lo que haces. Quedate y olvidate de todo  
  
eso.  
  
Chandler- no.. basta!, no voy a quedarme... estoy harto... no quiero complicarme con   
  
una relación sin futuro. Si vos no podés olvidar a tu ex, lo siento por vos pero yo no quiero  
  
lamentarme mas por todo esto. Ya me canse de amarte y que no sientas lo mismo.  
  
Mónica- pero yo...  
  
Chandler- no hay peros! no quiero ser grocero pero voy tener que pedirte que te vallas.  
  
Mónica sabía que se lo merecia después de lo que hiso, asi que se fue. Una vez en su   
  
casa se derrumbo en el sofa y comenzó a llorar.  
  
Mónica- (hablando sola) pero dijiste que estarías a mi lado para siempre.  
  
Continuará....  
  
No se pierdan el último capítulo titulado: "y el destino encontró la forma"  
  
y no se olviden de escribir a laracox@hotmail.com contandome lo que piensan. 


	12. Y el destino encontrò la forma

Capítulo 11:  
  
Y el destino encontró la forma  
  
Joey, Phoebe, Ross y Rachel estaban sentados en la cafetería, ya sabían que Chandler  
  
se iba a ir a París y se encontraban absortos cada uno en sus propios pensamientos.   
  
Joey estaba muy deprimido porque iba a perder a su mejor amigo, sin importar lo que  
  
Chandler dijera, la verdad era que nunca iba a regresar, se iba a mudar para siempre y   
  
Joey solo pensaba en lo mucho que lo iba a extrañar. Phoebe no podía creer que   
  
Mónica fuera tan estupida, ella sabía el dolor que implicaba dejar marchar a quien se  
  
amaba y no podía entender como Mónica había causado todo esto y como no hacía   
  
nada para impedirlo. Ross creía que Chandler estaba cometiendo un terrible error al irse,  
  
si el no ser correspondido por el amor de tu vida fuera motivo para huir, el se hubiera   
  
largado de la ciudad hace años. Lo peor es que aunque se Chandler quedara en Nueva   
  
YorK las cosas con Mónica estaban tan raras que todos sabían que nunca más podrían  
  
estar todos juntos.   
  
Rachel- es como les dije... es solo cuestión de tiempo para que alguien se valla de un   
  
grupo.  
  
Phoebe- (enojada) ya sé!! y creías que yo sería la primera.  
  
Rachel- no iba a hablar de eso... es solo que.. nunca pense que Mónica y Chandler nos  
  
iban a poner en esta situación.  
  
Ross- ¡es horrible! ahora, si Chandler se quedara yo tendría que elegir entre mi mejor   
  
amigo y mi hermana. No es justo que estemos en el medio!!  
  
Joey- mira quien habla!! ¿no te acordas como fue cuando te peleaste con Rachel?  
  
Ross- pero nosotros entramos en razón y logramos ser amigos.. Chandler tomó la   
  
salida fácil y decidió irse.  
  
Phoebe- No es justo!! yo comenzaba a pensar que Chandler era su langosta!! ¿como   
  
pudo dormir con Richard?  
  
Rachel- cariño.. ellos son almas gemelas.  
  
Ross- no salgas con lo de la copa otra vez!!   
  
Rachel- no es solo por eso... simplemente... son el uno para el otro  
  
Joey- y porque demonios durmió con Richard  
  
Rachel- (pensando) ¿sabes que? yo creo saber la respuesta.  
  
Phoebe- entonces contanos.  
  
Rachel- Ross.. cuando salíamos juntos ¿porqué dormiste con otra?  
  
Ross- porque estabamos separados y podía dormir con quien yo quisiera.  
  
Rachel- (mirándolo mal) me refiero a la verdadera razón  
  
Ross- porque creía que me estabas engañando con Mark, creía que te había perdido.  
  
Rachel- exacto.. esa es la razón.  
  
Joey- eso no tiene sentido... Mónica no pensó que Chandler estaba con otra.  
  
Rachel- no... pero pensó que lo iba a perder... que Chandler la iba a dejar y que ella iba a  
  
quedar con el corazón destrozado.  
  
Joey- ¿porque?  
  
Rachel- porque así funcionan siempre las cosas en su vida... encuentra el amor y lo  
  
pierde, se iluciona y luego se estrella contra la pared.  
  
Phoebe- ¿Estas diciendo que arruinó apropósito su relación con Chandler para que él  
  
no le rompa el corazón después?  
  
Rachel- si.. eso no excusa para lo que hiso, yo entiendo eso, pero no creo que si son   
  
almas gemelas deban pasar el resto de sus vidas separados por eso.  
  
Phoebe- si Chandler realmente quiere irse no podemos detenerlo, pero podemos   
  
intentar convencer a la persona que sí puede hacer que se quede.   
  
Joey- ¿y si no podemos?  
  
Rachel- no te preocupes... el destino siempre encuenta la forma de unir a las almas   
  
gemelas.  
  
Mónica estaba recostando en el sofá llorando de emoción al ver su película preferida  
  
"Cuando Harry conoció a Sally", se suponía que era una comedia, pero ahora que la   
  
veía por cuarta vez la estaba haciendo emocionar muchísimo y ni sabía bien porqué.  
  
Cuando golpearon a la puerta, apagó la peli y se apresuró a atender... pero no era él,   
  
solo eran Phoebe y Rachel.  
  
Mónica- hola  
  
Rachel- hola Mon ¿que andabas haciendo?  
  
Mónica- miraba "Cuando Harry conoció a Sally"  
  
Phoebe- ¿la alquilaste devuelta?  
  
Mónica- me la compre como regalo de cumpleaños a mi misma. y también compré  
  
"quiero decirte que te amo"   
  
Phoebe- ¿esa no es la peli en la que Meg Ryan viaja a París para recuperar a su novio  
  
pero se enamora del hombre que viaja con ella?   
  
Mónica- si...  
  
Rachel y Phoebe se miraron, tenían que sacar el tema de Chandler, habían acordado   
  
hacerlo sutilmente, y no precionarla.  
  
Rachel- hey Món... ¿leiste la revista cosmopolitan este mes?  
  
Mónica- no, ¿por?  
  
Rachel- porque trae un artículo que es ideal para vos.  
  
Mónica- ¿en serio? dejame adivinar.... se titula: "¿como evitar las relaciones destinadas   
  
al fracaso?"   
  
Rachel- no... se titula: "falta de inseguridad: no seas una victima"   
  
Phoebe- habla de las mujeres que boicotean sus relaciones porque tienen miedo a   
  
enamorarse demaciado y a fracasar luego.  
  
Mónica- ¿porque es ideal para mí? yo no hago eso..  
  
Rachel- bueno... podrías haberlo hecho inconsientemente.  
  
Mónica- no.  
  
Phoebe- (armandose se paciencia) ¿estas segura que ni siquiera lo hiciste una vez?  
  
Mónica- segurísima  
  
Phoebe- vamos Mónica!! morirías por Chandler... pero no te animas a decirle "te amo"  
  
en lugar de eso, te fuiste a dormir con Richard... ¡Richard!  
  
Rachel- y nosotras que ibamos a ser sutiles..  
  
Mónica- si estubiera enamorada de Chandler le diría que lo amo.   
  
Phoebe- pero te daría un paró cardíaco antes de llegar a la "a" de "te amo" , y en cuanto  
  
a Chandler.. él te lo escribiría en una targeta.  
  
Mónica- Rachel... ¿vos estás de acuerdo con todo eso?  
  
Rachel- yo creo que no deberías dejar que se valla.  
  
Mónica- ¿acaso soy su mamá? ¿que les hace pensar que se va a quedar solo porque  
  
yo se lo diga?  
  
Rachel- el hecho de que te ama y lo único que necesita es saber que vos sentís lo mismo  
  
y que no lo vas a dejar.  
  
Mónica- ni siquiera yo sé bien lo que siento.. osea... no quiero lastimarlo, después de   
  
todo, yo creía estar super enamorada de Richard y ahora.. estoy confundida.  
  
Phoebe- respondeme esto, rápido, sin pensarlo mucho y no me mientas: cuando estás  
  
sola en tu departamento y suena el teléfono o llaman a la puerta ¿quien es el primero que  
  
te viene a la mente?  
  
Mónica- Chandler.... oh Dios! ¿que significa?  
  
Phoebe- significa que a Richard Burke le llegó el final.   
  
Rachel- Món... vos siempre creiste en el destino, siempre creiste que el destíno   
  
encontraría la forma de unirte con tu alma gemela. Pues te tengo noticias, el destino   
  
encontró la forma, ¡hasta te dio el nombre con anticipación y todo! ahora te toca a vos  
  
es hora de agarrar las riendas y elegir vos el camino que querés seguir.  
  
Después de que Rachel dijera eso, Mónica miró la hora... era demaciado tarde... el   
  
avión saldría en 15 minutos, no había forma de llegar a tiempo... pero podría intentarlo, y   
  
si no lo lograba tomaría el siguiente vuelo y lo buscaría a Chandler en París.  
  
Llegó al areopuerto, corrio hacia la zona de vuelos internacionales, vio por los enormes   
  
ventanales que el avión ya estaba despegando y golpeo una columna con frustración   
  
luego, decidió recurrir al plan b. Había traido dinero y su pasaporte, asi que fue a la   
  
ventanilla donde vendían pasajes y quiso comprar uno para el próximo vuelo a París,  
  
pero la suerte no estaba de su lado.  
  
Empleada- lo siento señora, pero el próximo vuelo a Francia está cubierto.  
  
Mónica- y ¿cuando sale el concorde?  
  
Empleada- sale mañana, pero también esta cubierto... el proximo vuelo a París   
  
disponible es en tres días.  
  
Mónica- ¡tres días!   
  
Empleada- si tiene una urgente necesidad de viajar a Francia puede esperar aca y   
  
rezar por que alguien cansele el viaje o no llegue a tiempo. Pero tenga paciencia y no  
  
se enoje.  
  
Mónica- ¿que tenga pasiencia? resulta que estoy esperando a este hombre desde los  
  
12 años, es mi alma gemela, lo amo más de lo que podría explicar con palabras y desde  
  
el comienzo hice todo mal, no le perdoné que me dijera gorda y por eso me acoste con  
  
otro, luego me case con el hombre equivocado, luego, cuando por fín estamos juntos   
  
meto la pata y volví a acostarme con otro por eso ahora se fue a Francia y no lo culpo  
  
pero no puedo tener paciencia, necesito verlo ahora.  
  
Empleada- Lo siento, no puedo ayudarla.   
  
Cuando Mónica se dió vuelta con frustración, vió que atras de ella estaba la persona a   
  
quien menos esperaba ver y ella no lo sabía, pero él lo había escuchado todo.  
  
Chandler- a lo mejor yo puedo ayudarte.  
  
Mónica- Oh Dios mío!!! ¿que haces aca?   
  
Chandler- perdí el avión, iba a cambiar mi boleto para el próximo vuelo.  
  
Mónica- ¿como perdiste el avión?  
  
Chandler- mi despertador se rompió y me quede dormido, luego el taxi en el que venía   
  
pinchó una goma, luego tomé otro taxi y este fue detenido por la policía por ir demaciado  
  
rápido, ¿vos que haces aca?.  
  
Mónica- te iba a ir a buscar.  
  
Chandler- ¿ibas a ir hasta París?  
  
Mónica- sí.  
  
Chandler- ¿porqué?   
  
Mónica- porque te amo Chandler, te amo a vos y si te vas ahora y me dejás yo... bueno..  
  
no creo poder vivir sin vos (comenzando a llorar) tenés que creerme, te amo a vos...   
  
te amo vos.  
  
Chandler- yo también te amo Mónica.  
  
Se besaron durante un rato largo.  
  
Chandler- ¿que hay con Richard?  
  
Mónica- (sorprendida, como si le hubieran hablado en Japones) ¿quien es Richard?   
  
Chandler no necesitó mas explicaciones, volvió a besarla y a partir de ese momento  
  
no se separaron nunca más. Mas adelante vendrían un aniversario en las vegas, un   
  
casamiento que no fue.. la mudanza... la gran propuesta pero no necesito contarles el  
  
resto, porque el resto es historia.  
  
Fin  
  
Y asi termina lo que hace tanto nació en mi cabeza.... bueno espero que lo hallan   
  
disfrutado así como yo disfruté al hacerlo. PORFI!!!! diganme su opinión!!! es la   
  
única reconpensa que puedo llegar a recibir.  
  
Besos... y muchas gracias a todos los que lleyeron esto.... lo hallan disfrutado o no.   
  
  
  
Lara Cox Arquette 


End file.
